Aun Te Amo
by Amizumi Hiwatari
Summary: Cuando lo vi por primera vez pense "solo tiene unos lindos ojos", jamas pude imaginar, que Él seria de quien me enamorara y mucho menos que él seria la causa de que mi inocente corazon se desquebrajara entonces... y a pesar de todo AUN LO AMO CAP 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_A__UN TE AMO_

-¡Sakura! ¡Mira que hermosos ojos tiene!-

Esas eran una de mis tantas frases que decía cada vez que lo veía… estaba muy enamorada de él. Apenas estaba entrando a la adolescencia cuando empezó a llamarme la atención.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi.

Estaba en primer semestre de preparatoria, era mi primer día de clase, habíamos salido a receso, yo iba acompañada de mi mejor amiga Sakura, realmente no conocíamos a nadie, todos nuestros amigos estaban en otra preparatoria, habíamos llegado a la cafetería donde estaba repleta de alumnos, intentamos escabullirnos para comprar nuestro almuerzo, en eso me di cuenta que entre todas las chicas empezaron a secretearse como si no quisieran que nadie se enterara, yo preferí ignorarlas; pero era tanto el murmullo que sin querer me di cuenta de que hablaban. Se trataba de un joven que acababa de llegar ocasionando que todas las jóvenes voltearon a verlo (incluida yo), el joven venía acompañado por unos de sus amigos, un castaño de unos hermosos ojos ámbar que por cierto cuando Sakura había salido de la multitud se tropezó y le tiro todo el almuerzo al joven castaño, pobrecita estaba muriéndose de vergüenza y le pedía disculpas, que fueron bien recibidas de parte del joven.

Después de la vergonzosa escena que acababa de protagonizar mi amiga, los dos jóvenes salieron sin antes causar el morbo de toda jovencita, el primero caminaba de una forma que daba a entender una superioridad hacia los demás, todavía recuerdo exactamente las palabras que dije cuando se fue "_solo tiene unos lindos ojos_", en eso tenia toda la razón, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color como los zafiro escondiéndolos detrás de esos lentes que lo hacían verse misterioso, realmente era muy atractivo y ahí me di cuenta del porque todas las féminas babeaban por ese chico.

Durante un tiempo, cada vez que lo veía, siempre decía que era un arrogante egocéntrico, pero ¿como me enamoré de él?, pues uno de esos días cuando acababan de tocar el timbre para el cambio de hora, Sakura y yo íbamos al sanitario, bueno... siempre íbamos cada cambio de clase para darnos un ligero toque de maquillaje para vernos más bonitas (eso siempre no los decíamos) y era de afuerzas pasar por el salón de él ya que estaba en el camino para los sanitarios, teníamos que ir de prisa ya que la siguiente clase era una de las más duras que tenía, Sakura empezó a caminar más rápido dejándome atrás y yo por querer alcanzarla me tropecé y caí, lo peor no fue eso sino que precisamente en ese lugar había una bolita de jóvenes y dentro de ellos se encontraba él, quería que me tragase la tierra en ese momento mientras escuchaba las risas provenientes de los que me había visto, cerré mis ojos para no concentrarme en las risas pues todavía yacía en el piso hasta que escuche una voz grave que me preguntaba si estaba bien, abrí mis ojos y levante mi cabeza para saber quien era la persona que se preocupaba por mi estado, cuando lo vi casi me voy de espaldas pues era justamente ese joven al que yo no podía ver ni en pintura ¿Por qué justamente tenia que ser él? Tantos jóvenes que abundan en ese colegio y tenía que ser ese arrogante, cuando alcé mi mirada tope con la suya, esos ojos hicieron que me hipnotizara por un buen momento y me olvidara de la situación en donde estaba, volvió a preguntarme lo mismo pues su otro intento no había recibido respuesta, realmente no me salían las palabras para decirle que estaba bien y solamente asentí con la cabeza (me sentía una tonta), hasta me estaba ofreciendo su mano para poder levantarme, temblando levante la mía para sujetarme en él; cuando hicieron contacto nuestras manos sentí como un escalofrío recorría por todo mi cuerpo ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Nunca había reaccionado así cada vez que tomaba la mano de otro joven pero esta vez ocurrió. Unas palabras de él me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-"deberías tener mas cuidado al caminar"- me dijo.

Me hizo sonreír, él al verme también sonrió… ¡por kami!... Esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, sí hubiera sido una mantequilla ya me hubiera derretido. Fue tan caballeroso conmigo al tratar de ayudarme y desde ese día me sentía atraída por ese chico, cada vez que lo veía me sonrojaba y cuando volteaba a verme parecía un tomate. Casi no me hablaba pero no le era indiferente porque cada vez que me veía me lanzaba una de sus perfectas sonrisas, gracias a kami no era una barra de mantequilla sino ya me hubiera evaporizado.

Lo seguía admirando a escondidas, me gustaba y mucho, ya lo tenía grabado en mis pensamientos, y tenía su nombre por todos mis cuadernos, casi no me concentraba en clase y solamente quería que terminara para poder ir al "baño" pero no... Quería verlo a él aunque sea por unos cuantos segundos.

Cuando llegaba a mi casa escribía en mi diario todo lo que llegaba hacer mientras yo lo veía, todos pensarían que era una obsesión pero no... Yo me había enamorado locamente de él.

Creo que era muy obvia para los demás de que yo estaba enamorada pues mis compañeras me preguntaban que quién era el afortunado que había conquistado mi corazón pero como siempre yo negaba todo lo que me preguntaban, a excepción de Sakura, ella era demasiado despistada, nunca se daba cuenta que era lo que pasaba alrededor de ella, pero eso sí era una magnifica deportista, a tan poco de entrar al colegio se había convertido ya en capitana del equipo de voleibol de mujeres (pues realmente era muy buena) y con eso subió su popularidad por los cielos (y no era porque no fuera popular pues tenia pretendientes a morir y ella ni en cuenta). El deporte era lo que nos separaba como amigas ya que casi no tenía mucho tiempo para estar conmigo pues se la pasaba entrenando después de clases (que por cierto entrenaban con el equipo de voleibol de hombres liderados por cierto castaño que precisamente Sakura había derramado accidentalmente el almuerzo en los primeros días de la escuela).Un día de esos me pidió que la esperará pues saliendo de ahí iríamos al centro comercial a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Touya (su hermano) y como no tenia idea de que comprarle había pedido mi ayuda.

Era la primera vez que me quedaba tarde en la escuela ya que solamente se quedaban los deportistas para sus entrenamientos y como yo era pésima en los deportes no me había inscrito a ninguno, observaba a Sakura dar instrucciones a las demás para dar lo mejor de sí (que bueno que había llevado mi cámara para grabarla [pues como me encantaba tomar sus mejores posiciones --;]) había empezado el entrenamiento y empezaron a jugar. No sé cuanto tiempo jugaron pues estaba tan emocionada apoyando a mi amiga que se me paso rápidamente el tiempo, observe que al final del juego, Sakura hablaba animadamente con cierto castaño, solo la veía sonrojarse por los comentarios que le decía el joven (él tenia una reputación de conquistador en toda la escuela con cierto amigo suyo, no podía negarlo los dos eran sumamente atractivos ¨;) con solo verlo se veía que quería conquistar a mi amiga, me acerque a ellos y sin querer interrumpí su conversación......mejor dicho la conquistación de parte del castaño. En eso, cuando nos íbamos a retirar llego mi precioso amor, ¡por kami! se veía tan sexy, estaba sudado de pies a cabeza, su playera parecía como su segunda piel y su cabello revuelto lo hacia verse muy travieso, pues claro él pertenecía al equipo de basketball del colegio y también entrenaba después de clase ¡como no me di cuenta! Ahora en adelante tenía un buen pretexto para esperar a Sakura en los entrenamientos. Se acerco y saludo a Sakura como todo un caballero y después al castaño,

-mira, te presento a mi ami....- Sakura me iba a presentar con él pero antes de que terminara su frase yo ya me había retirado... mas bien dicho había huido, tenia un resto de miedo .....no..... miedo no era...... tenia un terrible nerviosismo cuando lo vi tan cerca de mi que no aguante en salir huyendo como si fuera una vil ladrona. Ese fue el único OSO que había hecho en toda mi vida y obvio que lo sigo recordando y me da mucha risa cuando lo recuerdo. Deje a la pobre de Sakura con las palabras en la boca y se que hice mal al dejarla ahí, eso era de mala educación, pero tantas clases de buenos modales a los que había asistido no me sirvieron para nada en ese momento.

Cuando mi amiga me alcanzó, me cuestionó el porque el repentino comportamiento que había tomado hace unos momentos, tenia que decírselo tarde o temprano sobre mis sentimientos y ese era el momento perfecto para contárselo. Después de revelarle todo, me sentí mega avergonzada pues ni siquiera volteé a verla a los ojos solo me limité a mirar el piso toda sonrojada.... duro unos segundos en silencio... como no escuche nada levante la vista y ahí estaba.... con una sonrisa en el rostro..... Talvez estaba ida por tal noticia, se acerco y me abrazo, yo estaba sorprendida por la actuación de mi amiga pues no me imagine que se sintiera feliz de que me gustara un joven (bueno.... será por que nunca me había enamorado y esta era la primera vez que ella me veía así). Cuando íbamos en camino al centro comercial, quería que le contara de como me empezó a gustar y desde cuando (cosas de chicas ^-^), toda la tarde nos la pasamos hablando de chicos, que bien se sentía hablar con Sakura ya libremente sobre mi amor, ella me dijo que me iba a ayudar para que se fijara en mi pero primero que nada tenia que quitarme el nerviosismo cuando él estaba cerca de mi, el lunes ella se encargaría de presentármelo debidamente.

El fin de semana se me hizo eterno ya quería que fuera lunes para que Sakura me lo presentara (obvio que yo ya sabía todo de él °-°). Ese día tenia que irme bien arreglada, había recogido mi cabello con una coleta alta, mi uniforme bien limpio y planchado (el uniforme para las mujeres era una falda corta de tablones azul celeste con una blusa de manga larga blanca con una corbata azul de rayas) todo tenia que salir perfecto. Mi madre me había llevado al colegio (muy pocas veces lo hacia pues siempre andaba de viaje por sus negocios) llegue bien puntual, Sakura me esperaba en la entrada, después de saludarla las dos entramos seguida de los demás compañeros que acababan de llegar, había llegado el receso y ese era el momento, estaba que me moría de ganas... pero para salir corriendo de ahí lo más lejos posible.¿ que tal si no le agradaba en lo más mínimo?, me controle y llegue decidida como siempre lo hacia , Sakura le hablo al castaño y luego a mi chico ¡por kami! era mi imaginación o ese día estaba más guapo de lo normal, parecía gelatina pues mis piernas me temblaban a más no poder, primero me presento al castaño y después a él ¡otra vez había tocado su mano y se sentía tan bien tenerla entrelazada en la mía! Cuando iba tener una conversación conmigo llegó una joven de cabellera larga rojizo, ella era la capitana del grupo de porristas del colegio era sumamente popular pues era muy bonita y tenia casi todos los jóvenes bajo sus pies...¡¡¡¡¡ pero que rayos estaba ahí sujetando la mano de mi adorado ojiazul!!!!! Tuve unas ganas de sacarla de ahí a patadas.... no... Tenia que comportarme, empezó hablarle como si solamente estuvieran solos y luego volteo hacia nosotros y con una cara de inocente pidió una disculpa porque no nos había visto ¡PUES QUE,.. ERAMOS INVISIBLES O QUÉ! ¡O AL MENOS DE QUE ESTE CIEGA LA INGRATA! Mi sangre estaba en su punto de ebullición con tan sola verla tan cerca de mi hombre (:3), se presento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ¡ganas no me faltaron para borrársela con un certero golpe en la nariz para que sepa que nunca debe interrumpir una conversación! Kaho Mizuki así se llamaba esa zorra y para el colmo de los colmos iba en su salón ¡kami estaba en mi contra o qué!, los dos se fueron tomados de la mano ¡Achh, maldita zorra iba a la delantera!, como ya sabia mi nombre tenia más libertad de hablarle un poco más ¡eso creo!

Desde ese día le había declarado la guerra a Kaho ¡ella no me lo ganaría... ESO ESTABA SEGURA! En todos los descansos siempre me los encontraba juntos platicando en una banca o caminando o sino estaba rodeado de sus amigotes que por cierto ya me habían puesto un apodo por el incidente que me había pasado con ellos y cada vez que me veían me gritaban "JELLO" pues decían que tenia las piernas de gelatina (son pésimos dando apodos ¬¬), nunca les hacia caso y mejor los ignoraba.

Todos los días esperaba a Sakura pues como ya había dicho era un buen pretexto para verlo y poder platicar aunque solo un ratito..... Pero no..... hasta en la sopa me tenia que encontrar a esa Kaho ¡como la odiaba (todavía la sigo odiando)!, pues que se pretendía esa vieja ¿seguirlo todos los días y espiándolo sin dejarlo respirar? (cof…cof…tos repentina) bueno... OK yo también lo hacia pero lo mío es perdonable a comparación de ella ¬¬; yo no lo acoso tanto...como decía.... Esa zorra no dejaba que nadie se le acercaba pues que pretendía ser... su novia. Aunque todo mundo pensaba que si, yo tenia mis fuentes para saber si andaban y como mis fuentes son ciertos chicos castaños que siempre están enterados de todo decían que nada que ver.

Un día de esos cuando esperaba a Sakura otra vez ese castaño no dejaba en paz a mi amiga con sus comentarios lujuriosos (según yo) y como ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre fui a interrumpirlo de nuevo, creo que esa vez la estaba invitando al cine y como siempre Sakura tenia de pretexto que tenia que hacer mucha tarea (cosa que nunca hacia y siempre pedía de mi ayuda) pero al verme una gran idea se le presentó a mi amiga (muy rara vez le pasaba eso y tenia que ser un milagro para que pasará) esta vez aceptaría si iban en plan de amigos además de que tendrían que ir yo y cierto amigo suyo (obvio que no se lo dijo así nada mas, le dio a entender eso) que con una sonrisa acepto gustosamente. ¡Sakura como te admire esa vez en serio!

Era como si fuera una cita. Habíamos quedado el fin de semana en ir al cine, yo llegue temprano a la casa de Sakura ya que el castaño pasaría por nosotras, nos vestimos de lo mas lindas, le había regalado a Sakura un vestido verde tipo halter con vistas plateadas para que le combinará con esos ojos verde esmeralda que tenia, se recogió su cabello con una pinza plateada y solo caían unos tímidos mechones castaños, se dio un leve toque de maquillaje, se veía lindisima como si fuera toda una modelo, en cambio yo llevaba un vestido lila de tirantes muy sencillo pero bonito mis sandalias del mismo color y mi cabello lo deje suelto donde mis rizos caían pesadamente por mi espalda, al igual que Sakura solo me había puesto un poco de rubor en mis mejillas y brillo en mis labios. Creo que exageramos solo para una salida de amigos pero bueno... dentro de unos minutos acababa de llegar el castaño en su gran Hilux negra (hasta eso era demasiado vanidoso, su familia era adinerada y tenia el privilegio de tener lo que sea); bajo de la camioneta y toco la puerta donde Touya había abierto, cuando bajamos los vimos discutiendo con Touya que por cierto ya lo estaba amenazando si algo le hacia a su hermana.

Cuando entramos a la camioneta nos dimos cuenta de que ahí estaba mi galán esperándonos en el asiento delantero, en serio que cada día se volvía más guapo y era la primera vez que lo veía vestir de ropa civil y se veía muy bien, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros azul y una camisa del mismo color y los primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabotonados dejando ver una parte del muy trabajado torso ¡se veía súper mega sexy! Sino fuera de que estaba acompañada ya estuviera babeando, en todo el camino estuvo bien serio, como que el castaño lo había obligado a venir pues no se veía contento. Quise hablarle pero al igual que él mejor me quede callada, llegamos rápido (el ambarino conducía como si fuera el único en la pista automovilística) mientras Sakura y el castaño compraban los boletos para la entrada para ver la de "New Moon" yo los esperaba junto con mi ojiazul (últimamente lo trato como si fuera de mi propiedad :3) .Era el momento para poder platicar y no había nadie para interrumpirnos, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una voz (mejor dicho un grito ¬¬ ;) sobresalió entre todo el murmullo que había en el cine; cuando la voz se acercó me di cuenta de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que ..... esa maldita de Kaho ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACIA AHÍ!!!!!!!!!! Obvio que nadie la había invitado pero que inteligente es! Arruino completamente la salida, en toda la tarde no se le desprendió ni un solo segundo de mi chico (parecía una chinche) y lo que más me molestaba era que ni siquiera se quejaba de la zorra. Había llegado a mi casa un tanto molesta y creo que esa vez me había desquitado con el que se interponía en mi camino, Sakura trato de alegrarme pero nada funcionaba... lo mejor era descansar un momento.

El lunes fue un día mega especial, me había levantado y me di cuenta de que solo faltaba una hora para que empezara la primera clase... se me estaba haciendo mega tarde. Me metí rápidamente a ducharme y cambiarme lo más rápido posible, se supone que mi madre tendría que despertarme porque ella me iba a llevar a la escuela, y solo me había encontrado con una nota en el buro que decía:

"_Lo siento hija, pero hoy no podré llevarte a la escuela, hoy en la mañana me hablaron urgentemente de las empresas (creo que hay un problema con uno de los empleados y tengo que solucionarlo lo más rápido que se pueda) te levantas temprano y te vas con cuidado para que llegues temprano al colegio. _

_Te quiere mucho tu mamá_

_PD. Mi auto todavía esta con el mecánico (es que otra vez se me descompuso... ya necesito comprarme otro urgentemente)así que le pedí a Frank que me llevara, siento que te vallas así nada más, te deje dinero para que tomes un transporte o un taxi para que te lleve a la escuela. Cuídate amor"_

¿¿Que?? Eso ya era mucho... se me hacia tardísimo y no tenia quien me llevara. Salí lo más rápido que pude de mi casa sin desayunar solo me faltaba media hora para que tocaran el timbre de entrada del colegio. Desde que cumplí los 15 le había pedido a mi madre que ya no quería que contratara guardaespaldas pues nunca me había gustado que siempre estuvieran al pendiente de lo que hacia además de que siempre iban y me dejaban a la escuela... pero ahora que lo pienso ese era un buen momento para que estuvieran ahí para que me llevaran a la escuela.

Empecé a correr por una de las calles cuando de pronto un mustang rojo se detuvo por mi camino... que pretendía el tipo al cerrarme el camino y que tal si era un secuestrador de jovencitas bonitas... pero un secuestrador con clase y estilo y no uno chafa (de eso estaba segura u.u), me hice como la que no vio nada y empecé a caminar normalmente cuando la voz del conductor me detuvo, era mi imaginación o esa era su voz, y sí... se trataba del ojiazul, me estaba ofreciendo llevarme a la escuela, que cuando estaba a punto de terminar su invitación yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta del auto (así o más precipitado ¬¬;), me sentí soñada al estar junto a él y en su auto ( pueden creerlo) y por fin platicábamos SOLOS, y lo mejor fue cuando llegamos a la escuela TODO MUNDO se nos quedó viendo ¡¡¡¡Hay como disfrute al ver la cara que ponía Kaho Mizuki cuando nos vio llegar juntos!!!! Caballerosamente me acompaño hasta mi salón y me dijo que si en hora de receso podíamos platicar que obviamente acepte. Creo que esa vez me lleve 3 reportes por no poner atención en clase ¡y como podía estarlo... si él me estaba haciendo caso!

Desde esa vez, me hablaba más seguido; yo era la mujer más afortunada en este mundo, pero también una de las más desdichadas pues me había ganado un montón de enemigas incluida Kaho; esa me la hizo de todo, hablaba mal a mis espaldas, cuando pasaba junto a ella me empujaba (yo tampoco me quedaba atrás también se la hacía de tos :3) y ponía a todos en mi contra, pues según ella tenia mucha influencia en la escuela y no se lo niego porque casi hace que me reprueben en más de dos materias pero lo que ella no sabia es que yo también tengo mi fortuna para chantajear a los profesores (teniendo una buena cantidad de dinero se puede hacer de todo ¿no lo creen? ^-^;).

Sakura estaba muy feliz por mi, a ella siempre le gusto que siempre mostrará esa sonrisa que a ella le fascinaba de mi. Además de mí amiga tenía mi confidente: mi diario, ahí ponía de todo hasta de mis sueños y mis fantasías con el ojiazul. Quién diría que una joven a la que denominaban madura se convertiría en una adolescente común y corriente. Desde la muerte de mi padre, me había propuesto ser fuerte ante todo, su muerte me hizo crecer como persona pues mi vida cambio drásticamente, mi madre tendría que asumir su puesto y ahora tenia que manejar los negocios de la familia. Ella viajaba mucho y casi no la veía, era por eso que deje de ser esa niña mimada y consentida para ser a la ahora joven seria y madura… cuando cumplí los 13, ya llamaba la atención de los jóvenes pues a esa edad ya me ofrecían el cielo y las estrellas (tan chiquitos para mi opinión) e hicieron que me volviera distante hacia los jóvenes pues ninguno me llamaba la atención… hasta llegue a pensar en que nunca me iba a casar. Ahora todos esos pensamientos se fueron al caño cada vez que lo veía, en serio que lo amaba como una loca y tarde o temprano tendría que caer a mis pies (así o más arrogante ¬¬;)

Pero todos esos sueños desvanecieron de un día para otro.

Acababa de llegar a la escuela cuando todo mundo se me quedaba viendo como si fuera un fenómeno o sino causaba la risa de otras jóvenes cada vez que pasaba a un lado de ellas. Me sentía fuera de orbita pues no había hecho nada brillante para llamar mucho la atención (ya ni las más populares) a lo mejor tenia algo en la cara, saqué mi espejo y nada… estaba más bonita de lo normal (que ego más grande… hay que tener el autoestima alto -.-) camine lo más rápido que pude para llegar al salón y cuando llegué ahí fue peor TODOS se empezaron a carcajear como si yo fuera un payaso, hasta mis compañeras me hacían preguntas constantes que ni siquiera tuve tiempo para escucharlas pues todo mundo estaba haciendo tremendo escándalo sobre mí, me acerqué a una Sakura un tanto nerviosa, le pregunte el porque todo mundo estaba así pero antes de que ella contestara se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta del salón

"_hoy lo vi otra vez, cada día es más lindo y más cuando sonríe. Todos los días pasó p__or su salón para poder verlo, todavía no sabe que estoy locamente enamorada de él y no estoy dispuesta a decírselo pues pensara que soy rara y además acosadora. Cuando pase cerca, me miró (como adoro esos ojos azules) y me sonrió, me sentí soñada porque no le soy indiferente como lo pensaba…"_

-¿quieres que le siga?- no necesitaba voltearme para saber quién era la persona que estaba hablando. No lo podía creer, que estaba haciendo esa vieja con mi Diario en las manos y además de que lo estaba leyendo en voz alta para que todo mundo se enterara de mis secretos. Era por eso que todos me miraban extraño o sino se burlaban de mi, esa maldita desgraciada cayó en lo más bajo que hubiera pensado, había sacado copias a mi diario y las había dado a todo alumnado del colegio. Tenía unas ganas de ir directamente golpearla hasta más no poder pero todo mundo mirándome me sentí muy mal y salí corriendo llorando.

Quien iba a pensar que yo, la joven que todo mundo creía que no se dejaba de nadie saldría llorando como una magdalena y así había pasado, ni Sakura tuvo la fuerza para detenerme, lo único que quería era salir de esa humillación en la que estaba, corría lo más rápido que podía hasta que me tropecé con alguien; cuando me levante lo vi, ahí parado… con esa mirada… de desprecio… hacia mí. No pude dejar de llorar enfrente de él.

Desde ese día estuve faltando a clases, todavía me encontraba en mi cuarto llorando, mi madre había dejado a un lado sus negocios para estar conmigo, le había contado lo que me pasaba y ella me comprendió. Eso fue lo más hermoso que había pasado, mi mamá y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntas cosa que no hacíamos desde la muerte de mi padre. Sakura me llevaba la tarea para que no me atrasara con las asignaturas, había sido muy amable conmigo y me apoyaba en todo. Pero no todo el tiempo tenia que estar encerrada, tenía que enfrentar todo esto con la cabeza en alto, además de que ya mero se acercaban los últimos exámenes para pasar al próximo año escolar. En esos días no salía del salón, no quería verlo. Y así fue hasta que se acabó el ciclo escolar, él se graduó (junto con Kaho y el castaño) y no lo volví a ver.

Se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar la universidad en su ciudad natal y dicen que Kaho Mizuki también se fue a Inglaterra con él, son solo rumores. En cambio yo, seguí estudiando, terminé la preparatoria y la universidad, me gradué como licenciada en administración de empresas y mi amiga Sakura se convirtió en una gran modelo, mi vida sigue todavía sin dueño en mi corazón. Trate de enamorarme de otro pero todo fue inútil, tuve muchos novios pero ninguno era como él, todavía lo extraño y no dejo de pensar en él, porque…

AUN TE AMO, ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA

*****************

Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña introducción de lo que será esta idea que tenía en mente hace unos cuantos años, hasta que me anime a escribirla.

Disculpen por los horrores de ortografía, intentare no cometerlos :3

Recuerden que es mi primer fic, no sean malas, déjenme un review para saber que piensan acerca de la historia y si quieren que continúe o no.

Me despido con muchos besos

Amizumi Hiwatari *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis locuras.

Capitulo 2 "Vacaciones Inesperadas"

Tic…tic…tic…

Y ahí estaba el ruido más escandaloso que existía en toda la faz del universo… el odioso despertador. Alcé mi mano con una flojera para apagarlo de una vez por todas.

Marcaba las 6 a.m., suspire con resignación, tenía mucho sueño pues me había desvelado checando las finanzas de la empresa. Desde que había terminado mis estudios estoy trabajando en las empresas Daidouji, el negocio familiar; mi madre todavía está al control mientras que yo soy solo su mano derecha. No es por alardear pero desde que estoy ahí nos ha ido muy pero muy bien, hace dos semanas acabamos de firmar un contrato millonario, espero que todo vaya perfecto.

Me levanto de la cama, mi cabeza está casi por estallar, tomo dos tabletas y sirvo agua en un vaso para tomármelas, espero que esto aplaque mi dolor. Me dirijo hacia el baño, necesito una ducha muy refrescante para quitar un poco el sueño, al terminar me dispongo a vestirme con ese traje sastre vino que tanto me gusta. Ya pasan de las 6:40, necesito bajar a desayunar ya que mi estomago lo está exigiendo, no sin antes cepillar mi cabello negro. Parece ser que mi madre ya está en el comedor, no hay día en que no encuentre a mi madre muy bien arreglada.

-Buenos Días Madre- la saludo con un casto beso en la mejilla. Me siento en una de las sillas muy cerca de ella.

-Que tal amaneció mi pequeña hija- sonrió. Qué raro que mi madre me salude así, por lo regular solo me da los buenos días.

-Con dolor de cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor- le digo algo confundida

-Te ha llegado algo por correo-

-¿A mí?- me pregunto. Me entrega un sobre tamaño carta color manila que tomo algo confusa- ¿Quien lo envía?-

-Ábrelo para que te des cuenta quién-

Me dispongo abrirlo con mucha curiosidad, y lo que encuentro es una invitación muy elegante color beige, una nota y al parecer un boleto. Esto se pone más interesante; abro la nota primero, y encuentro un par de líneas, doy un vistazo rápido para ver el nombre del remitente, me quedo pasmada al ver quién era, se escucho un pequeño ruidito de mi garganta. Sakura, mi mejor amiga me lo enviaba, estaba a punto de gritar y bailar como tonta al saber noticias de ella. Sakura tenía aproximadamente 3 años desde que se fue a Inglaterra a trabajar en una compañía de modelaje, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía pero de vez en cuando nos enviábamos e-mails para saber una de la otra, como extrañaba su compañía llena de sonrisas, creo que desde que se fue mi vida ha sido muy rutinaria… muy aburrida, no hay nada interesante que hojear en esta insignificante vida, pero ahora estaba muy feliz, porque se ha acordado de mí, de unas de sus mejores amigas.

_Hola Tomoyo_

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Sabes? Te extraño bastante, no hay día en que no piense en ti, hasta con pensar que extraño tus acosos fotográficos hahaha lo sé, tu también los extrañas. _

_Me he atrevido hablar con Sonomi para que te de unas pequeñas vacaciones por adelantado; y eso es porque el fin de semana tendré un importante evento social el cual voy a participar, sí Tomoyo, tendré una pasarela y quiero que estés a mi lado en ese grandioso día, estoy muy nerviosa porque esto puede impulsar mi carrera al triunfo. Te mande la invitación y por supuesto el boleto para que viajes a Inglaterra, yo te esperare con muchas ansias en el aeropuerto, y ya que vienes de paso, espero que te quedes unos cuantos días por acá._

_Te quiero mucho amiga._

_Sakura *_

¿Qué? mi cerebro todavía no reacciona. No lo puedo creer, quiero gritar ahora sí. Mi madre me mira con mucha ternura, sabe perfectamente que estoy demasiado feliz

-No sabes cómo tardo la pequeña Sakura en convencerme que te diera por adelantado unas vacaciones-

-Oh madre muchas gracias- le digo eufórica- No sabes cómo extrañaba a mi amiga y gracias a ti podre verla de vuelta. Hay tantas cosas que decirnos tanto que contarnos. Estoy emocionadísima-

-Ya me di cuenta Tomoyo- sonrió mi madre- Bueno, no quiero arruinar tu alegría pero es hora de desayunar no vaya serla que lleguemos tarde-

Mi salida a Londres, Inglaterra era el miércoles en la noche para llegar eso del jueves al mediodía. Sakura me había dejado anotado su número de celular por alguna emergencia. Los días se me hacían algo eternos, hasta que por fin el día llegó, ya tenía listo mi equipaje desde que recibí la invitación, llevaba tres valijas hasta el tope, había hecho unas pequeñas compras después del trabajo pues tenía que lucir radiante ese día en que mi pequeña Sakura triunfaría. Mi madre me llevo al aeropuerto eso de las 10 p.m., cuando dieron el anuncio del despegue me despedí de la persona que más quería, y con algo de torpeza llegue al avión. Me senté muy cómodamente en un asiento, la azafata nos dio pequeñas instrucciones acerca del despegue, realmente ni le puse atención a lo que decía ya que me había puesto unos audífonos para escuchar un poco de música instrumental, algo muy relajante. No sé cuanto tardo el viaje ya que me quede completamente dormida, si en si tengo el sueño pesado ya se imaginaran como estaba. Mi felicidad y los nervios brotaban por cada poro de mi cuerpo, que pasaría cuando viera a mi amiga, ¿cómo estaría? ¿Habrá cambiado? Tenía tantas interrogativas en la mente. El aterrizaje fue algo cómodo, me espere a que bajaran un poco de personas para entonces escabullirme entre ellas; mis piernas ni querían reaccionar, se me habían acalambrado y apenas podía caminar, llegue a la sala de espera todavía con el cosquilleo en las piernas, y ahora lo más importante era buscar a Sakura, pero primero debía de sentarme hasta que pasara el calambre, me frote las piernas para que pasara rápido cuando escuche una voz suave detrás de mi

-¿Descansando?- voltee inmediatamente y encontré unos ojos esmeralda muy expresivos detrás de mí. Sonreí hasta más no poder.

-¡¡Sakura!!- me paro y la abrazo fuertemente- Pero que hermosa estas- y no es mentira, mi amiga cambio su rostro de niña por un rostro de mujer, sus facciones siguen siendo las mismas… finas como su madre; aunque la veo más delgada, oficios del trabajo, su cabello está más largo e igual de color castaño y ahora sí que se conserva.

-Que cosas dices, si tu también estas lindísima- ¡ha! Claro (¬¬).- Hay Tomoyo como te extrañe-

-Yo igual- y la abrace de vuelta.

-Parece ser que todo mundo se nos queda mirando y eso no me gusta en lo absoluto- comento Sakura mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol negros que cubrían sus exquisitos ojos esmeraldas-No hay que dar espectáculo gratis-

-Que exagerada eres- le digo conteniendo mi sonrisa. Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento sin hacer tanto revuelo. Nos detenemos frente a un mercedes rojo -Lindo vehículo-

-Solo es un lujo-

-Qué gran lujo, debería tener uno así- metemos ambas las valijas a la cajuela, si que pesaban las condenadas, para la otra solo colocare lo indispensable. Me senté al lado del copiloto mientras Sakura conducía- Y que has hecho en estos meses que me has dejado desamparada-

-Perdón por no mantenerme al contacto pero he tenido demasiado trabajo. Además no soy la única culpable, tú tampoco te has comunicado-

-Estas perdonada- le digo rápidamente antes de que empiece a sermonearme. Mientras platicábamos acerca del pasado, yo miraba por la ventanilla lo hermoso que era Londres, sus edificios eran muy interesantes y pintorescos, en si todo lo que recorríamos me encantaba. Llegamos muy rápido al departamento de Sakura, se estaciono y bajamos del coche, la castaña dio instrucciones al portero que si por favor seria amable de llevar mi equipaje a su departamento mientras ambas subíamos al elevador, el edificio era muy elegante, si que se daba esos lujos muy seguido hasta se había quedado corta, esto de ser modelo si es placentero. Abrió la puerta y entre después de ella, deje mi bolsa de mano en una repisa que estaba al entrar.

-Ponte cómoda Tomoyo- me dijo Sakura una vez que se había deshecho de su anteojos de sol. Tenía muy lindo su departamento, las paredes eran de un color canela con contrastes dorados, me senté en uno de los muebles de piel color beige y admire un retrato que tenia de su familia arriba de la pequeña chimenea, en ella tenía varias fotografías en pequeños cuadros de todas las personas que le eran importantes a Sakura, hasta tenía una mía, eso me hizo sentir especial. En eso tocaron el timbre y ella fue abrir para encontrarse con mi equipaje que lo acababan de traer, se despidió muy amablemente del señor que las trajo.

-Vamos a desempacar tu equipaje- dijo tirando una maleta. Corrí ayudarla.

Entramos a una habitación donde las paredes eran de un lila con vistas azules tenues, parece ser que va ser la mía, la cama estaba al fondo cubierta de un edredón color verde limón, al lado derecho estaba el tocador color caoba y casi frente a la cama estaba un televisor de pantalla plana, a la izquierda estaba una puerta, supongo que es el baño. Casi me arrojo a la cama, estaba comodísima.

-¿Y cuántos días te dio Sonomi de vacaciones?-

-Dos semanas. Espero que no te incomode-

-Claro que no. Si que serán muy divertidos estos días. Te tengo que presentar a mis amigos- dijo emocionada

-Y también a tu novio Yukito- apunte acordándome de la relación que mantenía mi amiga con el gemelo de uno de sus amigos.

-Amm…- bajo la mirada. ¿Dije algo malo?- Yukito ya no es mi novio-

-¿Qué? y eso, pensé que estabas enamoradísima de él ¿Qué sucedió?- y porque no me lo había dicho

-Terminamos hace cuatro meses, tuvimos que darnos un tiempo ya que él se tuvo que ir del país y no quería que lo esperara-

-¡¡Hombres!! Siempre es lo mismo con todos ellos-

-¿Y el tuyo? Me habías dicho que salías con un alemán-

-Uuu hace tiempo que lo termine- dije con una mueca-Era como tener un pulpo-

Sakura soltó una carcajada- Así que ambas estamos solteras; deberíamos conseguirnos uno pronto ya que no me quiero quedar para vestir santos-

-Que locuras dices Sakura, si no estamos tan viejas, a esta edad se vive de lo mejor, bueno eso es lo me ha dicho mi madre- ah ya casi se me olvida, tengo que enviarle un mensaje de que ya llegue, Mmm que flojera, al rato lo hago.

-Que tantas cosas llevas en esta maleta- se quejo la castaña al ver el tamaño de mi valija

-Ah! Me traje unos álbumes de fotografías para recordar viejos tiempos ¿Quieres verlos?-

-Claro-

Abro el primero, en este había fotografías de la primaria, recordamos viejos amigos y viejos profesores.

-Mira, aquí salimos con Rika y Naoko- comento Sakura al ver a cuatro niñas todas con coletas y muy sonrientes- ¿Y no sabes que paso con Rika?-

-Parece ser que se caso con el profesor Terada ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí que sufrieron esos dos para estar juntos- hojeo otra página, había una fotografía en el que salían una niña y otro niño haciendo muecas- jajaja Quien iba decir que estos dos se iban a quedar juntos, si Chiharu se la pasaba golpeando al pobre de Yamazaki-

-Hace unas semanas me los encontré, y adivina que, Chiharu está embarazada-

-Que bien, luego les mandare un e-mail felicitándolos-

Pasamos al segundo álbum donde eran fotos de la secundaria, todos los de la primaria estuvieron con nosotros. Mientras pasábamos las páginas ambas nos reíamos de las locuras que hicimos en la secundaria, como aquella vez que todos decidimos irnos de pinta, fue todo un caos ya que los profesores nos cacharon en la movida, hasta la pobre de Naoko que era la única que se había quedado se llevo un reporte, creo que esa vez mi madre me castigo quitándome la mesada durante un mes, sí que me había dolido eso.

-Aquí ya estamos en la preparatoria. Qué bien saliste en esta foto Tomoyo- era obvio que saliera bien, si en esa época fue cuando ambas nos preocupábamos por nuestro físico- ¿Oye cuando tomaste esta foto?-

-Ah esa- ya recordaba- Fue cuando me quedaba a ver tus prácticas de vóley, fue verdaderamente divertido ver tu rostro cuando llegaba ese chico a acosarte ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Li Shaoran- me dijo achicando los ojos- Y no iba a acosarme- le mire con picardía- Ok, si lo hacía- se rindió Sakura al saber que yo decía la verdad

-Que se habrá hecho ese chico. ¿Todavía pensara en ti?-

-Es obvio que ya se olvido de mí-

-A lo mejor no. Hay que reconocer que era atractivo ¿Por qué nunca le hiciste caso? Era buen partido-

-Porque tenía una mega fama de ser mujeriego y yo no quería ser una de las del montón-

-Muy bien dicho amiga- seguimos viendo cada una y comentábamos acerca de ella, hasta que sin querer Sakura encontró la foto de la cual me arrepentía de haberla tomado y eso fue porque se la tomé al chico que me gustaba sin que él se diera cuenta

-Oh mira quien tenemos aquí, al amor de Tomoyo. Eriol Hiraguizawa- esa sonrisa diabólica en su rostro no me gustaba en lo absoluto- ¿Porque nunca me la enseñaste?-

-opps- me sentía algo tonta al guardar esa fotografía- Porque no es de gran importancia-

-Claro Tomoyo. Esa no me la creo- sonrió- Si tú babeabas por este tipo-

-Lo has dicho, tiempo pasado- aunque tenía que reconocer que a veces me acordaba de él, y siempre quise saber que fue de Eriol, pero el solo acordarme de él me causaba nauseas pues me acordaba de la zorra que hizo mi vida la más miserable.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, no se supone que Eriol estudio aquí en Inglaterra- solo afirme con la cabeza- A lo mejor el destino los une de vuelta-

-Esas son fantasías Sakura, de seguro ya está casado y con hijos- lo dije con algo de irritación

-Tal vez no querida Tomoyo-

Las palabras de Sakura hicieron que por una milésima de segundo mi corazón latiera de emoción ¿Y qué tal si el destino no era tan cruel como yo pensaba? Tal vez piensen que soy una niña en hacerse ilusiones con personas del pasado pero es algo inevitable cuando tú amaste mucho a esa persona. Yo nunca comente que no fuera obsesión, a lo mejor sí lo era, pero mi punto de vista siempre fue otra; hasta había llegado a pensar que daría todo por tener su amor y ahora no se si lo haría, pero de algo estoy segura y es que algún día encontrare a esa persona que dará todo por mí como yo estuve a punto de hacerlo con Eriol.

Continuara….

Hola!! :P

Lo sé, ¡¡no tengo perdón de Dios!! Pero no llegaba la inspiración, pueden creerlo que tuve que leerme no sé cuantos fics de E&T para que me llegara la inspiración y no solo eso sino también intensivas partidas de solitario spider :P por fin termine uno de experto =D (me sudo la gota gorda)

Ahora comentando acerca del fic ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que esperaban más hasta yo lo esperaba pero no puedo poner todo en un solo capitulo, pero les anuncio que el siguiente sí que va estar mejor. Gracias a las que dejaron un review me hicieron sentir que valía la pena escribir y por el comentario acerca de cómo pensaba Tomoyo ¡No lo puedo evitar! Así piensa mi cabecita, intentare hacer que su personalidad no sea tan infantil ni chocante hasta el punto de ser tonta.

Sin más preámbulos me despido recordándoles (sobre todo a las yomas {chiste local}) que me dejen saber su opinión de cómo va =)

Cuídense y les mando un montón de besos

Amizumi Hiwatari*


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Estelanna porque me ha ayudado mucho, te lo agradezco mucho amiga. Tomodachii ya sabes que te quiero mucho. =)

Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis locuras.

Capitulo 3 "Este simplemente no es mi día"

Mi primera noche en Inglaterra se puede decir que fue de locura, nos habíamos desvelado Sakura y yo jugando UNO, habíamos pedido la cena, que constaba de unas pizzas, tuvimos que perder la dieta solo por esta vez, pero en la mañana nos tendríamos que poner hacer un poco de ejercicio para que toda esa harina no se fuera a las caderas. Nos habíamos mantenido al tanto acerca de lo que habíamos hecho de interesante todo el tiempo que no nos vimos, ella fue la que me conto mas ya que yo ¿qué le podría decir? solo acerca de trabajo y más trabajo, pero no me quejo porque me gusta lo que hago.

Nos levantamos eso de las 11 a.m. y eso fue porque nuestros estómagos gruñían ferozmente como si nunca hubieran estado llenos. Desayunábamos un cereal de avena, cuando sonó el celular de Sakura alarmándola por completo.

-Tomoyo ¿No te importaría que te dejara sola por un par de horas?- negué inmediato mientras metía una cucharada de mi cereal a la boca-Tengo que ir a la agencia parece ser que hoy es el ensayo de vestuario-

-No te preocupes por mí, estaba pensando en ir a dar una vuelta además que quiero ir a comprar unas cosas-

-Eso está perfecto. Yo misma te llevo al centro y después nos reunimos para comer ¿Qué dices?-

-Muy bien- termino de desayunar y recojo mi plato de la mesa- Solo déjame ir a ducharme y estoy lista-

Busco inmediatamente mi ropa interior para darme una rápida ducha. El agua estaba deliciosa, me vestí rápido con ese vestido blanco corto de tirantes que me regalo mi madre la vez que había ido a Grecia a tratar un negocio, era muy sencillo pero lindo, me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta y me calzo con unas sandalias blancas. Busco mi estuche de cosméticos para ponerme un poco de polvo, me miro al espejo y casi me voy de espaldas al ver las espantosas ojeras que tengo, a veces ser muy blanca tiene sus defectos pues se notan demasiado, lo bueno es que traigo mi corrector para las ojeras, y me pongo cuidadosamente. Ya lista, tomo mi bolsa y me dirijo hacia la sala donde Sakura de seguro me espera.

-Te ves lindísima- me comenta Sakura

-Gracias-

Salimos del departamento algo apuradas ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde a mi amiga y todo por esperarme, condujo algo rápido por las calles transitadas mientras me daba algunas indicaciones y consejos de donde debía ir. Me dejo cerca del centro de la ciudad londinense.

-Te espero en el restaurant a las 3 de la tarde, tomas un taxi- me entrego la dirección del lugar de nuestro encuentro- Hoy te presentare a Yue, así que diviértete sin mí-

-Ok, nos vemos más tarde- me despedí dándole el adiós con una mano.

Empecé a caminar por la banqueta admirando más de cerca el verdadero estilo inglés que se distinguía en la fachada de edificios, a lo lejos podía ver reloj del Big Ben, estaba hecho una monada, quería tomar muchas fotos de los lugares que encontraba fascinantes, busque entre mi bolsa y no encontraba mi cámara, se me cayó el celular hasta dejarlo completamente con un mega raspón, casi me da el paro al verlo en el suelo, amaba mi celular y ahora estaba hecho una porquería, tendré que comprarme otro igual, en fin la cámara nunca apareció, parece ser que se me olvido. Condenada suerte la mía.

Para que se me olvidara un poco sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente, encontré una boutique y de inmediato entre, empecé a ver la ropa hasta que mis ojitos brillaron al ver una falda larga color azul celeste, estaba increíblemente chidísima, tome una de la talla 5 para probármela en el vestidor, suerte la mía, era la única de esa talla. Casi eufórica me quite el vestido para ponerme la falda, metí mis moldeadas piernas y subí la falda.

-Oh- fue lo que se me salió de la garganta al ver que no subía, solo había llegado a mis muslos. Maldita suerte, a mí se me hace que fue la pizza que me comí ayer por la noche ¡sabía perfectamente que no debía haber comido toda esa harina! Y ahora ¿qué hacia? ¿Ir a buscar otra talla más grande? Ni loca que me pongo una talla mayor primero bajo esta panza.

Algo frustrada salgo de aquella boutique para internarme en un parque que encontré muy cerca de ahí, el aire estaba riquísimo, y la gente que pasaba muy cerca de mi empezaba a contagiarme otra vez de alegría, los cantos de las aves hicieron que me olvidara del mega oso de la falda. Parece ser que hay muchas parejas disfrutando el grandioso y algo soleado día. Me siento en una de las bancas a disfrutar un poco mí tiempo libre, una pequeña niña de hermosos rizos se me acerca con una gran sonrisa

-Hola pequeña- le tomo por la cabeza agitando algo sus rizos y de la nada empieza a llorar ¿Y ahora que hice? Solo le estaba acariciando la cabeza, ¡uy! ¡Problemas! Su madre ya me empezó a ver feo, es mejor salir corriendo antes de que me empiece a golpear, llego al otro lado del parque que gracias a kami no hay niños llorones cerca, no se por cuánto tiempo me quede sentada hasta que veo pasar a una joven con un mega helado de fresa con chocolate, la tentación es muy mala, ya se me antojo ¿Qué le hacemos? ¿Ignorar completamente mi gula? ¡Nunca! Además ¿Qué hay de malo comer un poco de helado? Solo será un poquito. Me dirijo a la nevería que está casi enfrente de mí, y pido un helado de sabor vainilla con chispas de chocolate, pago con el poco efectivo que traigo, le doy una pequeña probadita. Simplemente delicioso, tenía tiempo que no me comía uno de esos, me fui a sentar a la misma banca para disfrutarlo, a la segunda probada se me cae la bola de nieve al piso ¡Y ahora que pasó! Kami me está castigando muy dolosamente.

-Mi helado- digo con frustración, lo único que quedo fue el cono, pues ya que, es lo único que puedo comerme, ya ni lo saboree de lo irritada que estaba.

Mi primera salida en la ciudad y todo me estaba pasando, lo bueno es que todavía me veo hermosa.

_Shash _

Mejor me hubiera quedado callada, ¡¡maldito pájaro!! Se hizo del baño en mi hermoso vestido y para acabarla ¡¡ES BLANCO!! Y ahora tiene una espantosa mancha verde pistache. ¡Qué asco! Creo haber guardado un pañuelo en mi bolsa para limpiar un poco la popo del pájaro. Bueno hay que verle el lado bueno de esto ¿No? Dicen que es de buena suerte que te cague un pájaro. Espero que empiece a cambiar inmediatamente.

Miro la hora en mi reloj de pulso. Bien creo tener una hora más para pasear. Empiezo a buscar un lugar interesante y lo encuentro al dar vuelta en una esquina, una librería. Entre sin hacer mucho ruido y lo primero que veo es el atractivo joven que atiende la librería, estaba guapísimo, rubio y de ojos azules y con un cuerpo muy bien cuidado. Ya está cambiando mi suerte ¡gracias pajarito!, busco un libro que me llame la atención para ir corriendo a comprarlo con él, después de buscar y buscar encuentro uno que realmente me fascino _"El Huésped"_; arreglo un poco mi cabello con mis manos para peinarlo un poco, y trato de tener la mejor sonrisa.

-Buenas Tardes- saludo esperando su respuesta

-Buenas Tardes señorita- su tono de voz es algo grave, perfecto.- ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?-

-Sí- demuestro mi sonrisa del millón pero todavía no alza la vista hacia mí.

-Son 25 libras- le entrego mi tarjeta de crédito y fue ahí donde nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ¡kami! Tiene una mirada intensa. Siento temblar mis piernas cada vez que alza su mirada hacia mí, y ahora ¿qué hago? Acompaño a mi sonrisa con un ligero coqueteo de ojos ¡esos sí que funciona! Se acerca algo dudoso ¡ah es muy tímido! ¡Qué cuero! xD

-Disculpe señorita- me habla a lo que yo simplemente le sonrió más ¡ya cayo!- ¿Dónde compro esos lindos pendientes?-

-Ah (O.O)- me quedo pasmada al escuchar el tonito en que me lo pregunta ¡¡¡ERA GAY!!!

-Estoy buscando unos así para mi novio ¿Sabe? Le encantan los pendientes-

Kami esta vez sí que te volaste la barda. Casi se me salen las lagrimas de lo humillada que me siento ¡¡Le estaba coqueteando a un gay!! Un golpe bajo a mi orgullo. Ya empiezo a sudar frio es mejor irme de ese lugar antes de que me desmalle de la impresión. Esto sí que hará reír a Sakura por más de una semana. Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan avergonzada.

Cruzo la calle para ir al cajero. Necesito efectivo para el taxi. Había dos personas por delante de mí así que espere. Todos los que pasaban se me quedaban mirando… no… corrección, se le quedaban mirando la maldita mancha de mi vestido (¬¬), bendita suerte la mía. Ya cuando pase al cajero, introduje mi tarjeta y solo saque un poco de efectivo ya que no me gusta traer tanto dinero en la bolsa. Oprimo el botón para retirar mi tarjeta y ¡tómala! No sale. Estaba de muy mal humor para aguantar al maldito cajero así que con todas mis fuerzas le di un golpe con el pie. Grave error. Hoy no llevo mis zapatos que me sacan de apuro con estas cosas sino mis sandalias, di un pequeño grito mientras me sobaba mi pie.

-Buaa- ya se me empieza a hinchar el dedo gordo. Y sale mi tarjeta como si nada (¬¬). Presiento que todo mundo ve mi aura en estos instantes por la cara de horror que ponen cada vez que echan un breve vistazo hacia mí.

Me paro en una de las esquinas para parar un taxi, le di la parada a uno y ni siquiera se paro. Bufe enojada. Ah! Ahí viene otro, le doy la parada y tampoco se para. Gruño enojada. Dos minutos más tarde pasa otro pero ya estaba ocupado.

-Señorita- me habla un señor de edad avanzada- Aquí nunca se paran los taxis porque está prohibido- me enseña el letrero de No estacionarse- Pero lo puede tomar en aquella esquina-

-Gracias. Que amable- primera persona sensata que me ayuda en estas terribles horas. Camino hacia la esquina que me había indicado el señor y ahí rápido se paró el taxi

-Me lleva a esta dirección- le digo al chofer entregándole la hoja que me había dado Sakura.

-Si señorita-

Estaba fastidiada, lo único que quería era reunirme con Sakura y desahogarme todo lo malo que me sucedió el día de hoy. El viaje al restaurant fue placentero, el aire golpeaba mi rostro pero se sentía muy bien eso. Cuando llegamos, baje del taxi y le pague; era un restaurant muy bien visto, no era tan elegante pero tampoco muy x, entre al local, olía riquísimo o realmente ya tenía mucha hambre. Camine por el pasillo muy distraídamente cuando apenas escuchó que alguien me habla

-Señorita por ahí no….- eh?

_PLASH_

Caigo de trasero en el piso húmedo. Ahora si estaba acabada. Todos los que estaban degustando su comida dejaron de hacerlo para voltear a ver mi desgracia, ¿Qué más me podía pasar el día de hoy? Simplemente hoy no es mi día.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- la voz grave de un hombre me saca de mis pensamientos. Y me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos zafiro detrás de unos lentes. Me ofrece su mano el joven y la tomo gustosa. Me para con cuidado y me ofrece una silla de la mesa donde él estaba sentado.

-Muchas gracias. Ya estoy mejor- le digo mientras tomo asiento

-Debería tener más cuidado por dónde camina- amm… presiento que esto ya lo eh escuchado en otra situación.

-No imagine que estuviera mojado el piso-

-¿Pero no vio el letrero que decía "piso húmedo"?- volteo rápido y encuentro el maldito letrero color rojo casi gritándome.

-Es que ando algo distraída- le confieso

-¿No se lastimo?- me pregunta

-Solo me duele el trasero- auch fue demasiado indiscreto eso. El joven se empieza a reír, que linda sonrisa tiene.

-Quiere que le pida algo-

-Un vaso de agua. Por favor- en eso se acerca el mesero y pide el vaso de agua

-Parece ser que no es de aquí- a lo que negué inmediato- ¿Y qué tal le ha parecido la ciudad?-

-Esta linda pero hoy mi día fue espantoso, me sucedieron muchas cosas y tan solo en ¡¡menos de 3 horas!!-

-¿Tan mal la ha pasado?-

-Horrible diría yo. Primero se me cae mi celular y quedo horrible y eso que yo lo amaba tanto, después voy a una boutique y veo una lindísima falda y cuando me la voy a probar ¡no entro en ella!- el joven se empezó a reír y no lo culpo porque si yo estaría en su lugar estaría igual o peor- luego me voy a un parque y sin querer hago llorar a una pequeña niña ¡ya se imaginara con que ojos me miro su madre!- me dio un escalofrió al pensar en eso- deje que todavía falta más. Me compró un helado y a la segunda probada se cae la bola al piso, eso sí que me hizo enojar-

-Que mala suerte- dijo conteniendo la risa solo por respeto

-Y todavía falta lo peor- le digo- Un condenado pájaro se hace del baño en mí, vea la mancha asquerosa en mí vestido blanco- y dio un breve vistazo a mis ropas- y espere que todavía no termina mi infierno. Entro a una librería y veo a un chico guapísimo y le coqueteo pero después de un rato me doy cuenta que es ¡¡gay!!-

El ojiazul aguanto mucho para no reírse de mí-Usted no es gay ¿verdad?- le pregunto inmediato

-Definitivamente no- suspiro aliviada.

-Créame que ya no coqueteare con nadie-

-¿Porque lo haría? Usted no necesita coquetear para que miren lo linda que esta-

-Gracias- le sonrió con mi sonrisa del millón. Ya me empieza a caer bien- Disculpe si lo estoy tratando como mi psicólogo pero necesito desahogarme con alguien-

-No se preocupe. Me parece una fascinante historia-

-¿En serio?- le miro con ojitos brillantes-Yo pensé que ya se empezaba hartar con las tonterías que le estoy contando-

-De hecho me está haciendo una gran compañía- me sonrió. Kami porque eres así, me acabas de mandar al hombre casi perfecto porque tiene que tener un defecto y su sonrisa no lo es.

-¿Espera a alguien?- pregunto por pura inercia

-Sí-

-A lo mejor quiere que lo deje solo- esto se pone peligroso ¿Qué tal si es la esposa? Pensara que le estoy coqueteando y ahora si no me salvo de la santa golpiza que me dará y como hoy tengo muy mala suerte chance y si pase.

-Quédese. Usted me divierte- vaya que sincero, me siento un bufón.

-Gracias- que más le puedo decir.

-Si no me equivoco usted es de Japón-

-¡¡Brujo!!- exclamo al atinar mi nacionalidad- Como lo sabe-

-Por sus facciones- (¬¬)- y por su acento-

-Que observador- apunto

-Yo estudie un tiempo en Japón hace unos cuantos años, es por eso que conozco bien su acento-

-¿En serio?- pregunto asombrada

-Sí- me contesta con aquella mágica sonrisa.

-Vaya- realmente estoy sorprendida. Tomo mi vaso de agua y tomo un sorbo. Ahora que lo pienso ¡que grosera he sido! No me he presentado- Pero que cabeza tengo- exclamo llevándome las manos a la cabeza- Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto-le doy mi mano como saludo a lo que él solo me sonríe y acepta mi mano dándole un leve apretón. Sentí en todo mí ser un choque eléctrico, por el suave contacto. ¡¡Cálmate Tomoyo!! Deja de pensar tonterías. Es cierto que es muy guapo, pero hasta ahí. Pero sus lindos ojos me hipnotizan como su voz ¡¡Calma Tomoyo!! ¡¡Ponte seria!!

-Mucho gusto señorita Daidouji- me dice, a lo que solo le sonrió- Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa- (O.O)

Continuará…

¿Qué tal? A poco no les gusto, a mi sencillamente se me hizo muy divertido este capítulo. Ahora se pone bueno. ¿Ya se imaginaban que era Eriol? Es un amor (baba en el teclado ^O^) y solo les adelanto que el siguiente va a parecer el dolor de muela de Tomoyo. Uyy que candente se va a poner.

Gracias por leer a **LyS Cosmo** que bien que te haya gustado :D, a **LizZtehoO** como lo pediste aquí esta la contestación xD gracias amiwis te kiero yoma xD; a **La Criticona** espero no defraudarte con la historia ;D muxas graxx y a **genn** xD ke haría sin ti amiga solo sigue leyendo ajajajaja xD

Cuídense y se me bañan :P

Déjenme su opinión en un review ¿Sí? :D

Amizumi Hiwatari*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis locuras.

Capitulo 4 "Reencuentro"

¿Mis oídos habían escuchado bien? ¿Acababa de decir Eriol Hiraguizawa? ¿Será producto de mi imaginación? Ya ni sabía qué hacer, ¿correr abrazarlo? Definitivamente No. Pero todavía no puedo reaccionar, mis neuronas empiezan a correr escandalizadas por lo paranoica que estoy. La persona por la cual antes daría mi vida volvía aparecer y estaba justamente frente a mí. ¿Será el destino? Irrevocablemente No. Alguien estaba jugando conmigo y no es nada divertido. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de la impresión, ya hasta temía que dejara de latir por su presencia. Ahora que lo estoy viendo bien, no ha cambiado mucho, tiene el mismo físico solo que sus facciones se hicieron más maduras, ya no tiene esa cara de niño y ese cuerpo ¡Por Kami! Es el pecado en persona. ¡¡Que alguien me saque de la alucinación!! ¡¡Necesito un pellizco!!

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Daidouji?- me habló sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mi voz no salía de mi garganta a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza.

Necesitaba un respiro y uno muy grande, trate con todas mis fuerzas para que no se diera cuenta de lo impresionada que estaba e hice un mayor esfuerzo para calmarme y hablar serenamente como si nada pasara.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa- dije entre mi- ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Estudiamos juntos - espero que sí. Estuvo meditándolo un poco sin apartarme la vista, estaba mega nerviosa ¿Y qué tal si se acordó de lo que paso aquella vez donde quede avergonzada toda mi adolescencia?

-Creo que sí- otro vuelvo a mi corazón- De hecho te me hacías conocida pero no recordaba de donde exactamente. Tú eres la amiga de Sakura Kinomoto- mi corazón esta punto de detenerse ¡¡¡Sí!!! Se acordó- Siempre estabas en los entrenamientos aunque no pertenecías a ningún equipo-

¡Auch! Lo estaba pero no era por Sakura sino por ti.

-Que buena memoria tienes- dije sonriendo- ¿Y qué has hecho en este tiempo? ¿Estás casado? ¿Cuántos hijos tienes? ¿Qué estudiaste? ¿Donde trabajas? Cuéntame-

-Esas son muchas preguntas- me dijo con esa mega ultra sonrisa- Estudie una Ingeniería, actualmente estoy haciendo una maestría- ¡Qué bien!- Sobre mi vida profesional acabo de tomar el control de las empresas de mi familia, hasta el momento me va muy bien, y sobre mi vida privada no hay nada interesante, no estoy casado- cincos vuelcos a mi corazón- y obviamente no tengo hijos- sonrió al decir eso- Ahora dime tu-

Estaba que no cabía de la felicidad ¡Todavía estaba soltero! Bueno, quien sabe si está saliendo con alguien.

-Hice una carrera de administración de empresas y trabajo en el negocio familiar, pero no tengo un puesto tan grande como el tuyo, todavía me falta más para ocuparlo. Y como ya te darás cuenta, sigo soltera- empezó a reírse al acordarse del coqueteo del gay

-Lo siento- se disculpo por reírse de mí.

-No te preocupes, si a ti te hubiera pasado lo mismo ya estaría en el piso riéndome-

-Y por cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí-

-Dos semanas, llegue ayer por la tarde- le conteste- Sakura me invito a pasar las vacaciones aquí en Londres-

-Tengo mucho tiempo que no la veo seria grandioso volverla a ver-

-No debe tardar, me dijo que la esperara en este local- le dije- ¿Y la persona que esperas es tu…?- una voz a lo lejos me interrumpió

-Eriol- se acerco una joven de cabellos rojizos algo ondulados y grandes ojos marrones, era muy bonita pero no tanto como yo (¬¬), se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios muy posesivamente ¡¡maldita vieja!! ¿A lo mejor es su pareja?- Discúlpame por la tardanza, había mucho tráfico- vestía una falda corta color negra con una blusa algo descotada de los pechos color hueso.

-Siéntate- se paro Eriol para ofrecerle una silla como todo un caballero, se sentó a un lado mío- ¿Quieres que te pida algo?-

-Una limonada por favor- ni siquiera se había dado cuenta la vieja que yo estaba a un lado de ella.

-Creo que debo retirarme a otra mesa- dije parándome de la mesa- Me dio mucho gusto el volverte a ver-

-No te vayas. No estás interrumpiendo nada importante- me dijo con voz calmada.

-¿Y ella quien es?- pregunto la joven de cabellos rojizos al parecerle mala idea de que me quedara, pues Eriol había dicho que no interrumpía algo IMPORTANTE. Si que le dolió que no fuera tan importante como ella pensaba.

-A lo mejor si te acuerdas de ella- había hablado Eriol- Es Tomoyo Daidouji, estudio con nosotros en la misma preparatoria-

-¿Tomoyo Daidouji?- me miró de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Me conocía?- Soy Kaho Mizuki- me ofreció su mano a la cual si dude en saludarla pero como no era tan grosera se la ofrecí. ¿Qué hacia precisamente esa vieja zorra aquí? Y muy cerca de Eriol ¿Serán pareja? Todo estaba perfecto hasta que llego esa zorra, entonces eran ciertos los rumores de que ella lo siguió hasta Inglaterra.

-Hola- le dije con la sonrisa más falsa que tenia. No me agrada en lo absoluto que estuviera aquí.

-Así que la pequeña Tomoyo estaba con mi Eriol- ¿Quién le dio permiso de llamarme por mi nombre de pila?- Cómo has crecido, querida- doble significado había en sus palabras.

-Lo mismo digo- me siento de vuelta. Esto se va a poner interesante- ¿Así que ustedes están saliendo?- les pregunto a lo que la Kaho hizo una mueca, me pregunto él porque

-No- fue la respuesta inmediata de Eriol. Veinte vuelcos a mi corazón ¡¡¡Trágate esa Zorra!!!- Solo somos amigos-

-Ah mira- mi sonrisa esta por estallar- Yo pensaba lo contrario-

-Pero somos unos amigos muy cariñosos- agregó Kaho con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Verdad Eriol?-

Mis brazos empezaron a temblar al esperar la respuesta del ojiazul, ¿pero que pasaba conmigo? porque solo mis brazos y no mis piernas que eran las que siempre temblaban, ah! Ya veo el porqué, el celular de Eriol estaba vibrando a lo que rápido lo tomo

-Si me disculpan debo atender esta llamada- se paró de inmediato de la mesa y se alejo unos cuantos metros de nosotros

-Y yo que pensé que tu nivel de zorra ya sobrepasaba los límites, ahora me equivoco. ¡¡Felicidades has sobrepasado tu record!!- le digo a Kaho burlándome de ella

-Estas ardida querida- me dijo ponzoñosamente- Ya desearías tener a Eriol en tus brazos, pero él está muy cómodo en los míos-

-¿Ardida yo? ¿Debería estarlo?- me hago la interrogativa frente a ella- Es una lástima que solo te conformes con ser la "amiga cariñosa", créeme que yo desearía estar de otra forma con él y no ser solo la amiga que le acompaña cuando necesite cariño-

-Estas muy equivocada sí pretendes quitármelo-

-¿Por qué crees que yo haría eso? ¿Por venganza?- le digo con el seño fruncido- Todavía tengo grabado el momento en que me humillaste frente a todos, y no es agradable. Solo te aviso que estés preparada para lo que venga- le miró a los ojos-sea lo que sea-

-No te tengo miedo mocosa-

-Deberías- le dije con una sonrisa que me quitaba el rostro angelical que tenía- No debiste meterte con una Daidouji-

-Eres una…- antes de que terminara la frase llegó Eriol

-Lo siento pero tendré que retirarme, surgió un problema- nos avisaba sin darnos tantos detalles- Me dio gusto el volverte a ver Daidouji-

-Dime Tomoyo- le corrijo inmediatamente con mi sonrisa angelical

-Ok Tomoyo- sonrió aprobando el tuteo- Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto-

-Claro. Hay muchas cosas que contarnos- le doy un guiño a lo que Kaho casi se le salen los ojos al ver el pequeño coqueteo que le envié a su querido amigo

-Nos vemos- se acercó hacia mí dándome un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Sentí volar cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel, sencillamente Eriol era el hombre más maravilloso que conocía.

Se retiraron los dos muy separados como yo me lo suponía. Kaho ni siquiera me miró, solo siguió muy de cerca al ojiazul. Sabía perfectamente que estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, andaba de muy mal humor y eso me agrada muchísimo. Me senté otra vez en aquella mesa ahora para esperar a Sakura que no debía tardar.

Quien iba a imaginar que nos encontráramos otra vez sí que el destino estaba jugando conmigo y se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Ahora lo que tenía en mente era hacerle una pequeña jugarreta a Kaho por toda la humillación que me lleve aquel día de escuela, todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Pero ¿qué sería bueno? una cosa estaba segura, ella se iba a arrepentir de lo que me hizo tarde o temprano.

Si que este día había sido uno especial, primero me pasaba de todo y después vendría la recompensa por así llamar el reencuentro con Eriol, me había dado mucho gusto verlo de vuelta, es cierto que antes me gustaba pero ahora no sabía que sentía por él, ok, estaba algo alegre pero solo eso, nada de sentimientos. Suspire con resignación, mi cabeza empezaba a dar tantas vueltas por no saber qué estaba pasando conmigo. Recargue mi cabeza en mis manos signo de mi debilidad, era una tonta si me volvía a ilusionar otra vez porque mientras más alto volaba más dolorosa sería la caída.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?- la voz de Sakura me saco completamente de mis pensamientos

-Ah! Sakura- exclamo sorprendida- No tengo nada, solo mucho apetito-

-Lo siento- dice mientras toma asiento- Se me fue la noción del tiempo-

-¿Y tú amigo?- pregunto al recordar que me iba a presentar a uno de sus amigos

-No tarda, fue a estacionar el auto. ¡Ay Tomoyo! Te va a encantar Yue, esta lindísimo- me guiñó el ojo- ¿Ya pediste tu orden?-

-No, estaba esperándote- le digo con cansancio

-Perfecto- apunto rápido Sakura. A veces me daba risa las expresiones de mi amiga y esta no fue la excepción, empecé a reír al ver el gesto de aprobación de la esmeralda

-Creo haberme perdido algo interesante- dijo la voz de un hombre, rápido voltee a verlo y quede casi sin aliento ¿hoy era el día de ver hombres sumamente apuestos? ¿Estaba en el paraíso? ¡Que nadie me saque de este sueño! Ahí estaba el hombre más hermoso que había visto (por así decirlo ya que tenía unas facciones muy delicadas), de cabello platinado algo largo y ojos azules, de piel pálida casi como la mía y un cuerpo muy atlético ¿era mi imaginación? ¿o yo estaba sudando frio? Sakura otra vez me saco de mis feroces pensamientos

-Tomoyo, él es Yue. Mi mejor amigo-

-Mucho gusto Tomoyo ¿Puedo llamarte así?- pregunto rápido para pedir permiso de llamarme por mi nombre a lo que solo asentí afirmando ya que no me salían las palabras de la boca- Soy Yue Tsukishiro- tomo mi mano y le dio un casto beso, sentí mi sangre acumularse sobre mis mejillas

-To-Tomoyo Daidouji- dije casi tartamudeando. ¡Kami! Qué pena sentía

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Sakura te menciona mucho- me comentaba con esa sonrisa ¡Kami! ¡Casi compite con la de Eriol!- Eres una persona muy especial para mi pequeña-

-Que bien que Sakura comente cosas lindas de mí-

-Yo nunca te fallo Tomoyo- dijo la esmeralda al ver mi reacción- ¿Podemos pedir la comida? Ya me contagiaste el apetito Tomoyo-

Los tres pedimos nuestro platillo, me dio risa al ver que ellos dos habían pedido un platillo ligero como ensaladas y pollo solo asado mientras que yo había pedido unos espaguetis y una milanesa de pollo algo digno con que aplacar el hambre.

-Esto de estar a dieta es horrible- había hablado Sakura- No puedo comer lo que me gusta y todo porque la señorita Mizuho dice que engordaremos y no vamos a caber en la ropa- casi me da una tos repentina al acordarme de la falda

-Pues créele Sakura- le dije

La conversación salió a flote mientras degustábamos nuestra comida. Me agradaba la compañía de ambos, Yue resulto ser una persona muy divertida aunque él me aseguro que solo se comporta así cuando esta con Sakura ya que por naturaleza él es muy serio y la esmeralda afirmó lo que decía el platino. Después de terminar nuestros alimentos decidimos salir a caminar para bajar un poco la comida, Yue fue muy amable el pagar la cuenta.

Antes de que anocheciera, nos retiramos al departamento, cuando llegamos, el ojiazul se retiro dando como excusa un compromiso, me fui a dar una rápida ducha mientras Sakura se tiraba a la cama agotadísima, el agua sí que estaba deliciosa mientras recorría por mi cuerpo desnudo, al salir de la regadera tome la toalla y frote mi cuerpo en ella secándome por completo, termine colocándome mis ropas. Alcance a la esmeralda que estaba todavía recostada en la cama.

-¿Y cómo la pasaste sin mi?- me había preguntado Sakura una vez que estaba a un lado de ella

-Fue el infierno en carne propia-

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó alarmada

-De todo- le empecé a comentar los pequeños accidentes (por así llamarlos) que me sucedieron, y como había predicho, Sakura estuvo carcajeándose de todo lo que sucedió- … y después entro al restaurant y el piso estaba húmedo y caí. ¡Qué vergüenza! En eso un hombre me ayudo a levantarme…-

-Esto me huele a algo- me había interrumpido la castaña

-Pues estas en lo cierto. Estuve platicando con ese hombre, y luego nos presentamos y adivina ¿quién resulto ser?-

-Ya suéltalo Tomoyo- exclamó rápido mi amiga

-Eriol Hiraguizawa-

-No te creo- se llevó las manos a su boca intentando no gritar por lo asombrada que estaba-¿Es en serio?- afirme con la cabeza- Tomoyo ¡Es el destino!-

-¿Cuál destino? Fue casualidad-

-Y que le dijiste-

-No hablamos mucho porque llego mi dolor de muela. Kaho Mizuki-

-¿La zorra?-

-Sí. Pero no te preocupes que Eriol me afirmo que solo son amigos, hubieras visto la cara que puso Kaho cuando Eriol dijo eso, fue sencillamente genial-

-Qué envidia, hubiera llegado antes- chasco los dedos desaprobando su puntualidad

Estuve comentándole detalle a detalle todo lo que había pasado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, acerca de la amenaza que le previne a Kaho hasta la despedida del ojiazul, el simple beso en la mejilla, el guiño, absolutamente todo.

-¿Y te dio su número?- me había preguntado Sakura una vez que le había terminado de contarle

Ahora que lo recordaba nunca me dio un numero, ni dirección, nada con que contactarlo ¡que tonta! ¿Y ahora que hacia? Londres es demasiado grande para volverlo a ver, y eso que Sakura lleva tres años aquí y nunca lo había visto. Ahora sí que estaba arruinada. Mi buena suerte se había desvanecido por mi estupidez. Lo único que podía esperar era tener otro encuentro casual antes de que se terminaran mis pequeñas vacaciones. Y eso está en chino.

Continuará…

¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué tal les pareció?

Una pregunta rápida para ver si pusieron atención

¿Cuál es la palabra favorita de Tomoyo? (tambores por favor)….

-"zorra"-

Me encanta decirle así a Kaho, me cae muy mal. Lo siento por las personas que les agrade pero no lo puedo evitar.

Ahora les quiero pedir ayuda, ¿Cómo les gustaría que Tomoyo se vengara de Kaho? ¿Sugerencias? Con mucho gusto las tendré en cuenta, sí les gustaría que pasara algo en el fic solo díganmelo y haber como lo acomodo, tengo mis ideas pero quiero ponerle algo más. ¿Quieren que muera Kaho? Jajaja tentador pero no admito sangre jajaja tal vez un pequeño accidente ¿Sin brazos? ¿Sin piernas? Jajaja no se crean solo bromeo. Que sangriento sería verdad. Me siento muy a la School days ¿ya la han visto? Empieza bien romántica y termina muy sangrienta, esta buena, se las recomiendo, a algunas no les gusta pero en fin. ¿se nota que me cae mal la vieja zorra de Kaho? Hahaha

Claro!!

Y prometo de ahora en adelante no decir ningún spoiler xD tengo una amiga que siempre los dice y ya me lo pego xD

Gracias a La Criticona, LyS Cosmo, cainat06 y LizZethoO por dejar review se los agradezco mucho y espero que no decepcionarlas =)

Cuídense y se bañan!! =)

Amizumi Hiwatari*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis locuras.

Capitulo 5 "Ángel"

No pude dormir esa noche y todo por mi estupidez repentina de la tarde, había dado muchas vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño, ya hasta me empezaba a doler la espalda por las malas posturas, mi cabeza estaba por estallar por tanto pensar y es que no me cabía en la cabeza, que se me fuera olvidar decirle como localizarme, todas mis esperanzas se habían marchado como habían venido, y lo más importante que tenía que pensar, era como vengarme de la zorra Kaho, no soy una persona rencorosa, pero esa vieja, esa persona que no debía llamarse mujer, tenía que pagar lo que me hizo o no podría sentirme a gusto.

Sakura se había levantado temprano, y por lo tanto me levanto. Me había obligado acompañarla en el desayuno, estuvimos platicando por un buen de rato. Después nos arreglamos, ya que Sakura me había comentado que teníamos una cita en un spa, ella siempre se consentía lo más que pudiese, y hoy no era la excepción.

Desde que llegue a Londres, espere con muchas ansias este día, ya que justamente hoy era el día de la presentación de Sakura, el día en que triunfaría mi amiga. Y yo estaría a su lado apoyándola al 100%. Como me divertí estando con ella, ya extrañaba su compañía, era tan contagiosa su risa que hubo momentos que se me había olvidado lo que me mortificaba en la mañana. Llegamos puntuales al spa, era uno de los lugares más exclusivos de toda Inglaterra. Nos ofrecieron un excelente servicio, y el ambiente fue verdaderamente placentero.

-Te dije que te gustaría, Tomoyo- me decía la castaña, cuando íbamos en camino a la salida- ¿Ya estas más relajada?-

-Claro que sí, Sakurita- le sonreí. Estábamos justamente en la salida, cuando iba llegando una mujer que me pareció conocerla, era idéntica a Kaho, solo que no pude identificarla bien, ya que llevaba unos lentes de sol negros, que le tapaba gran parte del rostro, y un sombrero cubría sus cabellos agarrados, llevaba un vestido largo color negro. Solo que venia acompañada de un hombre de edad avanzada.

-Porque te quedas atrás Tomoyo- no me había dado cuenta que había dejado de caminar, era mucho el parecido, pero podía llegar hacer producto de mi imaginación. Sí, tal vez era eso.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Me pareció ver alguien conocido-

-¿Quién?-

-A nadie importante- negué para mi misma- ¿Por qué no vamos a un centro comercial? Necesito comprar unas cosas que necesito-

-Claro-

Nos dirigimos al centro más cercano. Entrabamos a toda tienda departamental que se nos cruzase en el camino, quería comprar unas baterías para mi videograbadora, y unos cuantos accesorios para adornar mi conjunto. Se nos fue el tiempo ahí, comimos en un restaurant de comida china, antes de regresar al departamento.

-Ya se me hace tarde- dijo la esmeralda que se movía de aquí para allá por toda la habitación. Tomo su bolsa, y sus llaves –Vendrá un taxi a recogerte a las 8, para que estés lista a esa hora. Te esperare en el evento. Deséame suerte-

-Mucha suerte, aunque no la necesites. Te verás hermosa-

-Muchas Gracias Tomoyo- se despidió de mí y salió del apartamento.

Todavía tenía dos horas muy buenas para arreglarme. Primero tome una ducha en la tina. No había tardado mucho en el baño, mi vestido rojo yacía en la cama para que no se arrugara, me lo puse con cuidado. Era corto, de tirantes y me llegaba arriba de las rodillas, siempre me gustaba lo sencillo pero hermoso, mientras me calzaba las zapatillas, mi celular empezó a vibrar, era un mensaje de mi madre preguntando como me la estaba pasando, rápido le conteste. Me desenrede mi cabello, me puse un poco de crema para definir mis rizos, coloque una diadema delgada de brillantes en mi cabeza, y unos pendientes del mismo material. Busque en mi estuche, los brazaletes que mi madre me obsequio antes de venir a Londres. Me maquille un poco, no me gustaba en exceso. Ya que una mujer como yo, demuestra su belleza al natural.

Sonó el teléfono, corrí a contestar. Me avisaban de recepción, que ya había llegado el taxi por mí. Realmente se me hizo rápido todo esto. Tome con prisa mi bolso y mi cámara. Subí al taxi con dirección al evento. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no por mi, sino por la esmeralda ¿Estaría nerviosa? Definitivamente nunca había entendido a Sakura de elegir esta profesión, yo pensé que estudiaría algo mas formal, no estoy diciendo que el modelaje no es serio, pero es muy distinto a lo que imaginaba. Tengo entendido que su madre había sido modelo, a lo mejor, eso fue que la impulso hacer lo que trabaja. Pero si realmente le gustaba ejercerlo, lo demás que importaba. Me daba mucho gusto verla sonreír por algo que le encantaba hacer.

Llegue justamente a la hora acordada, como había un poco de tráfico, se había complicado pero lo importante es que estaba aquí. Observe el edificio, era muy elegante. Entre con algo de prisa, obviamente había muchas personas importantes ahí, porque solo se veían los flash de las cámaras que mareaban mi vista. No le tome importancia.

-Buenas noches, señorita- me hablo un hombre de edad algo avanzada, vestía de traje. Era el recepcionista- ¿Me permite su invitación?-

-Claro- le conteste algo despistada. Busque dentro de mi bolsa, mi mano encontraba de todo, labial, cepillo, estuche de sombras, cartera, boletos, papeles que nunca tire, celular destrozado, espejo, menos lo que yo buscaba. Empecé a sudar del nerviosismo ¿Dónde rayos había dejado esa tarjeta? - ¿Sabe?- le hable al señor- Tuve la mala suerte de dejarla- se me salieron unas risitas nerviosas

-Lo siento mucho señorita, pero sin ella, no puedo dejarla pasar-

¡Ay no! ¡Eso si que no! Mi mundo se me venia abajo con esa frase, esto no podía seguir sucediendo. Si tenía que suplicar, eso haría, todo por estar apoyando a Sakura.

-Se lo juro, que si estoy invitada. Mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto va a modelar esta noche, por favor déjeme pasar- casi me arrodillo

-No estoy autorizado hacer eso, señorita. Mi trabajo esta de por medio-

-Vengo desde Japón, para esta presentación. No le afectara-

-Pero señorita…-

-¿Pasa algo aquí?- se escucho una voz gruesa detrás de mi. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar por la llegada de un hombre, que con solo escuchar su voz firme me hizo flaquear.

-Buenas noches, señor- habló con nerviosismo el recepcionista- Sucede que esta joven no trae consigo la invitación del evento, y no puedo dejarla pasar- explico brevemente

Voltee para encarar al recién llegado. Era un joven sumamente apuesto, de cabellos castaños y ojos ambarinos, su mirada era penetrante

-Le comentaba al señor- hable para explicar- que el olvidado mi tarjeta, tengo una amiga que va ser participe en el evento. Vengo desde muy lejos a verla y apoyarla. Y no se me hace justo que no me dejen pasar por mi descuido-

-Señor Li, yo cumplo ordenes- se defendió el señor

¿Li? ¿Mis oídos habían escuchado bien? Un momento, ¿él es quien justamente estoy pensando?

-¿Li Shaoran?- preguntó perpleja al no creer quien estaba frente a mí

-¿Me conoce?-

-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji- le respondo rápidamente con una sonrisa

-¿Daidouji?- Me sonríe y me estrecha en su pecho, en un cálido abrazo-Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien, con un problema aquí en recepción-

-La señorita viene conmigo- le dice al hombre. Y toma mi brazo para guiarme al gran salón- Una disculpa por parte del personal-

-No te preocupes, es mi culpa por ser olvidadiza-

-¿Vienes a ver a una amiga?-

-A Sakura- le respondo con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le podría afectar al castaño

-¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Es modelo?-

-Así es- le confirmó.

-No lo puedo creer- sonríe el castaño

-¿Trabajas aquí?-

-No, solo soy un inversionista más de la empresa. Mi prima esta al cargo de esta agencia. Solamente eso-

-Me imaginó que te esta yendo muy bien-

Sabia con anterioridad que Shaoran Li, siempre tuvo un buen futuro predestinado al nacer en una familia que era dueña de una gran corporación, y contaba con todo el emporio a heredar. Cuando lo conocí, a él no le parecía gran cosa su situación ¿seguirá siendo el mismo?

-Sí, eso parece- dijo encogiendo los hombros

Llegamos a una mesa reservada, era adornada por un hermoso arreglo floral llena de gladiolas y violetas, varios listones las acompañaban. Me ofreció una silla el castaño siendo muy caballeroso, me senté, él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Vives aquí en Londres?- me preguntó mientras un mesero se acercaba a servirnos unas copas de vino tinto.

-No, solo estoy de visita- le comentó tomando mi copa y acércala a mis labios para probar el exquisito líquido- Mi vida prácticamente está en Japón-

-¿Tu vida? ¿Ya te casaste?- malinterpretó mis palabras a lo que rápido contesto

-No, no, no- niego rotundamente con mi dedo índice- Mi vida es igual a mi trabajo- suspiro

Li estalló a carcajadas por haber entendido otra cosa y llevarse la sorpresa de que soy una trabajadora compulsiva. Tenía que reconocer que el chico no había cambiado su forma de ser, siempre sonreía.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Solo que mi trabajo no tiene lugar de establecimiento, estaré una temporada aquí en Londres-

-Recuerdo que toda tu familia esta en China-

-Exactamente, a excepción de mi prima- asentí recordando un comentario anterior

Estuvimos charlando cómodamente, en verdad, el chico era muy divertido, me platicaba lo que había sido de su vida. Tenía 2 años al frente de la Corporación Li, no tenia lugar de estadía, ya con éste, era la quinta vez que se establecía. El solo financiar todas las empresas de la familia, lo tenían algo ocupado y distanciado. A juzgar por lo que contaba, todavía seguía soltero.

-No se supone que hoy vendríamos sin pareja, Shaoran- esa voz, ese acento. Conocía perfectamente de quien provenía. Sus ojos azules me miraron con algo de intensidad que casi muero de nervios.

-¡Eriol!- exclamó Li con sorpresa- Lo siento, no fue mi intensión arruinar el plan, pero justamente hoy me encontré a Daidouji-

-Hola Eriol- salude tímidamente al inglés que seguía clavándome esa mirada

-Que tal Tomoyo, ¿Me estas persiguiendo?- me dijo con sorna. Solté una risita

-Tal vez-

-¿Ya se habían visto?- pregunta el castaño perplejo

-Ayer nos encontramos en un restaurant- dio como respuesta el ojiazul

-Efectivamente- asentí- No imagine el volverte a ver-

-Se me olvido por completo, el pedirte un número para localizarte- se sentó frente donde yo estaba, pude apreciar y admirar su apariencia. Llevaba un traje negro con una corbata azul, tenia que reconocer que el negro le sentaba de maravillas, ya que le resaltaban esos ojos zafiro- Pero me alegra verte de nuevo, ayer no fue un buen día para charlar-

-Debí suponerlo, ¿Se arregló tu problema?- le pregunte recordando el porque se había retirado

-¿Problemas? No me digas que tu problema es pelirrojo y con un mal sentido del humor- comentó Li. No pude aguantarme las ganas de reír, creo saber con exactitud a quién se refería el castaño. Eriol lo fulmino con la mirada pero el castaño no se inmuto ante nada, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado.

-Kaho no es un problema, Shaoran- exclamó el ojiazul sin dejar el ceño fruncido- Unos proveedoras no enviaron lo que habíamos encargado pero ya esta arreglado- desvió su mirada hacia a mí contestando amablemente mi pregunta.

-Sakura se quedo con ganas de verte- le comente para salir rápido de ese tema de conversación

-¿No vino contigo?-

-Mas tarde viene, primero esta su trabajo de por medio- le sonrió

-Sakura va a modelar para nosotros- comentó el castaño con algo de felicidad en su tono de voz

-Oh- se sorprendió el ingles- Entonces, si tendré la oportunidad de saludarla esta noche-

-Y apreciaran lo hermosa que es ella. Parece un ángel- les digo con brillo en mis ojos

-Y no solo Sakura es hermosa, Daidouji- agregó el ambarino con una sonrisa sincera- No tuve la oportunidad de decirte que hoy luces magnifica ¿verdad Eriol?-

-Shaoran tiene toda la razón. Te ves bellísima Tomoyo- sus palabras provocaron que la sangre se me acumulara en mis pómulos para aparecer un intenso sonrojo- Aunque apenada, te ves mejor-

-Gracias- creo que en este momento mi cara ha adquirido el color de un tomate, pero agradezco interiormente a que justamente estaban apagando las luces del salón, para que ambos hombres no observaran ese detalle.

Solo las velas que adornan cada rincón quedaron encendidas, dando un ambiente muy acogedor, se iluminó de repente el escenario con luces brillantes.

-Mi prima siempre se emociona con estos lanzamientos- comentó Li al ver el pequeño espectáculo de luces.

La música se escuchó al fondo, una mujer muy bella apareció con un micrófono en la mano haciendo la presentación con ceremoniosas y alentadoras palabras de bienvenida; todo el público estallo en aplausos.

-Si me permiten, me gustaría grabar a mi Sakura- sacando una pequeña videocámara de mi bolso

-¿Todavía tienes esa afición de grabarla?- me preguntó Eriol cuando prendía la cámara

-No lo puedo evitar- le conteste rápido. Me sorprendió por completo su comentario. No imagine que él supiera acerca de mi hobbie, nunca me había visto en acción o eso supongo yo.

Dentro de poco empezó el desfile, salían una por una cada modelo con diferentes diseños, Primero era la colección de vestidos de noche o de coctel. La esmeralda fue la quinta en aparecer en el escenario, cuando hizo su aparición muchos la adularon y no era para menos, llevaba un hermoso vestido beige algo descotado pero que no llegaba a ser vulgar, era largo que se arrastraba por el suelo, pedí interiormente que no tuviera un accidente, cosa que no sucedió. Así fue pasando el tiempo, hubo de todo en la pasarela, tanto ropa casual, calzado, conjuntos primaverales, y en cualquier tipo de ropa Sakura se veía sensacional. Y no solo ella. Yue hizo su aparición unos minutos mas tarde, era como ver a un ángel, su seriedad daba entender ser una persona interesante, tenía un porte gallardo al caminar y una gran seguridad en ello. Dirigí mi videocámara hacia él, para tener un recuerdo de él, porque además de ser atractivo era una linda compañía, y sería una fantástica idea el mostrar mis videos a mis compañeras de trabajo, sé que morirían de la envidia.

-A él, ¿tampoco puedes evitar grabarlo?- me preguntó el ojiazul sin dirigirme la mirada, volteé inmediato al escuchar su voz, quise contestarle pero no salió ni un hilo de voz, sentía mi garganta cerrarse, a lo que solo asentí ya no muy segura de lo que hacía.

El espectáculo termino. La diseñadora a cargo salió acompañada de todos los participantes a mostrar gratitud diciendo unas reconfortantes palabras. El público se puso de pie para aplaudir su trabajo. Los medios de comunicación aprovecharon para entrevistar a la joven que con una sonrisa respondía todos los cuestionamientos.

Tomé mi copa, sorbí un poco de vino, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Sakura. Escuchaba la pequeña conversación que sostenían ambos hombres que me acompañaban en la mesa. De reojo observaba a Eriol. Su actitud me hizo sentir incomoda, porque desde ese entonces no me ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra y ni siquiera un vistazo, tal vez eran alucinaciones mías que ve todo de esa forma, pero estaba casi segura de que su voz sonó fría. Alcance a vislumbrar a Sakura unos cuantos metros, extendí mi mano para que alcanzara a mirar en donde me encontraba, en seguido ya venia hacia mí. La abrace cuando llegó, quería demostrarle con ese acto que estaba muy orgullosa de ella.

-Estuviste espectacular, amiga- le dije con satisfacción.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo, tu compañía mi hizo sentir segura-

-Ven Sakura, te tengo una sorpresa- la tome por los hombros- ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?- la esmeralda al observarlos, una sonrisa se adueño de su rostro

-¡Shaoran! ¡Eriol!- corrió abrazar a cada uno. Estaba feliz el poder estar con ellos de nuevo- ¡Que bien el volver a verlos! ¡Como han crecido!-

-Tú también cambiaste, Sakura- habló el castaño. Sakura se sonrojo

-Tantas cosas que contar, díganme que han hecho en estos años-

Nos sentamos mientras la plática fluía entre anécdotas y risas. Ellos tres, en la preparatoria habían sido muy amigos, al ser capitanes en los diferentes clubs deportivos tenían la facilidad de socializar. Se sentía a meno el estar juntos como los viejos tiempos y recordar con detalles lo que se había hecho.

-Disculpen, sí interrumpo- se acercó Yue- Solo vengo a despedirme de ustedes- refiriéndose a nosotras dos

-¡Ay no Yue! Habíamos quedado que esta noche íbamos a festejar el éxito- exclamó la castaña haciendo un puchero

-Pero…-

-Lo prometiste- le miró con perspicacia- ¡Chicos! ¿Les parece ir con nosotros a festejar a un bar nocturno? ¡No quiero negativas!-

Eriol contesto por los dos –Por supuesto. No cualquier día te reencuentras a tus amigos del instituto-

-Perfecto-

Como Sakura, Yue y Shaoran habían traído vehículo, nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir juntos. Sakura dejo su Mercedes en la agencia, así que Shaoran llevaba a mi amiga y Eriol, yo por lo tanto acompañaba a Yue en su camioneta. Me comentaba en el camino que solo iba a estar poco tiempo con nosotros, ya que tenia que viajar en la mañana a Paris, pues en esa ciudad fue contratado para una sección de fotos de una revista de prestigio. Llegamos a uno de los más exclusivos bar de todo Londres, en la entrada nos reencontramos, fue fácil acceder al lugar. Nos ofrecieron una mesa particular. El ambiente era fantástico, que hasta daban ganas de bailar. Los chicos pidieron una botella de tequila para brindar, Yue negó tomar una sola gota de alcohol por el motivo que tendría que retirarse después, yo solo tome un trago que raspo horrible mi garganta, ni el limón me quito el sabor amargo. La conversación seguía entre ellos, yo solo escuchaba mientras los tres consumían el tequila

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Tomoyo?- me preguntó Yue al ver mi seriedad. Asentí alejándome de ellos

Me llevo hasta el centro de la pista, donde ya varias parejas bailaban al compas de la música electrónica que sonaba con todo. Siempre me ha gustado bailar, me hace sentir libre, sin tener nada en la cabeza que pensar, y eso es lo que justamente quiero ahora, no pensar en Eriol y su actitud fría hacia mi, ya que había sido un cambio repentino. Me movía grácil en la pista, sentía las miradas clavadas en mí, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención, pues hoy me sentía muy sensual. Yue era uno de los pocos hombres que conocía que bailaban tan sexy. Se movía como los dioses, tanto que ya era envidiada por bailar con este semejante hombre con toda la extensión de la palabra. Así pasaba, lo tome por el cuello para sentir su cuerpo cerca de mío, el hizo lo mismo conmigo, solo que tomo mi cintura. Ambos con la mirada en el otro. Cuando cambió la música nos separamos un poco.

-Te puedo preguntar algo, Tomoyo?-

-Claro-

-Tienes algo que ver con Eriol?- desvié la vista hacia un lado, sintiéndome completamente fuera de lugar

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-He observado que te mira como si fueras de su posesión, como si ustedes fueran más que amigos-

Continuara….

Hola! Ya sé que merezco tomatazos y unas cuantas quejas por no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo. Pero aquí tengo mis excusas a la orden del día. Primero. Este semestre me fue de la patada, mis profesores fueron demasiado estrictos, que muy apenas pase u.u con un 89 final, ¿Qué? ¿Muy poco? Y no soy ñoña xD

Segundo. No había llegado la inspiración.

Por cierto, solo me faltan 3 capítulos para terminar este fic, porque ya tengo otro que quiero publicar, pero quiero terminar este para seguir con el otro.

Con respecto a este capitulo, no me ha gustado como quedo, pero esta más largo ¿no?

Agradecimientos por leer a:

**La Criticona**: Aquí esta el 5° cap ., todavía no se sabe mucho de Eriol, pero pronto pasara. **LizZethoO**: yomis! Ya te escribí tu fic! Ya no des lata xD espero que te haya gustado, era con todo mi amor. **Boggartt**: hehehe sí.. Matemos a Kaho…u.u pero no sufriría como yo quiero, gracias por tu sugerencia. **Genn**: Tú sigue leyendo . tkm yoma, y gracias por la sugerencia, ese style ADC´s es más que genial. **Entre lagrimas y sonrisas**: Que bien que te haya gustado, y sí, ese libro de Cuauthemoc es genial solo que no me gusto el final, yo quería que si se muriera la tipa . **midori-hanasaki**: ajajaja no creo poner algo entre ellos, será para la próxima. Gracias por tu consejo xD

Ahora sí, me despido. Espero un review para saber si les esta gustando. Mas tardar en una semana o semana y media actualizo

Saludos a todas!

Amizumi Hiwatari*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis locuras.

Capitulo 6 "Junto a ti"

Siempre me he considerado ser muy observadora, es algo que llevó en la sangre, casi como un talento, cuando apenas tenia 10 años de edad, me daba cuenta con facilidad de todo lo que ocurría alrededor de mí sin que me lo propusiese, así como aquellas veces cuando mi madre se enojaba o cuando algo la hacia feliz, o simplemente el hecho de saber cuantos jóvenes querían tener algo con Sakura; actualmente, en mi trabajo me era muy útil, así conozco las intensiones de los inversionistas hacía la empresa o los compradores de está misma. Todo lo que sea externo a mi persona soy muy intuitiva. Con respecto a mi vida, no me doy cuenta de nada, y justamente Yue me lo hace recordar al decir ese comentario ¿Eriol me mira con posesión? La verdad, no me lo creo, él nunca sintió algo especial por mí, al contrario, recuerdo aquella vez que me miró con desprecio al llorar frente a él. Nunca demostró un sentimiento, ni cuando nos reencontramos, solo fue gusto. Pero Yue lo recalca de nuevo, ¿Cómo sí fuéramos más que amigos? No, no, no, niego interiormente. Creo que el platino malinterpreta todo mal.

-Te estas confundiendo, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver-

-Créeme lo que te digo. Desde que estoy contigo, me mira con rencor-

-Exageras Yue- le sonrió para tomar su mejilla con calidez. Me regresa la sonrisa y aparta mi mano para entrelazarla entre la suya, me jalo con cuidado para estar más cerca de su cuerpo, me sonrojo inmediato.

-Te lo demostrare- me dice al oído en un susurro. Mi corazón empieza a latir mil por hora. No se que intentara hacer para que confirme lo que trata de decir.

Seguimos bailando unas cuantas canciones mas, hasta que nos cansamos, en especial yo, estos tacones me mataban. Decidimos ir a la barra a pedir unas piñas coladas, estas bebidas por lo regular casi no contienen alcohol, por lo que Yue accedió a tomar una. Con tanto que me agote, las bebidas me cayeron de maravilla. El platino tomo de mi mano, y me guio hacia donde estaban los demás. Nadie se inmutó cuando nos sentamos a un lado. Desvié mi vista hacia la mesa del centro, habían pedido ya la segunda botella de tequila. No quise reprenderlos por tomar tanto, pero al verlos divertirse me alegraba en el fondo. Mas de rato, Li sacó a bailar a Sakura, dejándonos solamente a nosotros tres, ahora si parecíamos mal tercio.

-Solo quiero que observes con detenimiento- me susurró de vuelta Yue cerca del oído. Un escalofrió se asomo por mi espina dorsal, me apartó un mechón de mi rostro para depositarlo detrás de mi oreja, acaricio mi rostro con delicadeza y fijando su vista en mi- En verdad eres hermosa, Tomoyo- me sacó de onda, que era lo que trataba de hacer Yue, tenía tantas preguntas rodando en mi cabeza.

-¿Ustedes tienen mucho tiempo en conocerse?- preguntó de repente Eriol, rompiendo por completo la escena que sosteníamos el platino y yo.

-No- fue la respuesta inmediata de Yue- Pero aunque sea poco tiempo, nos hemos convertido en grandes amigos- le sonrió para después besar mi mejilla.

Eriol vacio de un trago su copa ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Yue? ¿Provocar a Eriol? Ya que éste me lanzo una mirada que no supe interpretar pero no era nada amistosa. En todo ese rato que estuvimos los tres, el platino se la pasaba diciéndome cosas lindas y susurrándome una que otra cosa con gracia para hacerme reír como tonta. Entre tanto, Eriol casi se acaba la botella el solo, no me gustaba verlo así, tan serio, apartando su vista cada vez que lo miraba; me dolía en el fondo que hiciera eso. Se acercaba las dos de la madrugada, cuando Yue se tuvo que retirar a descansar por su viaje dentro de unas pocas horas.

-Muchas Gracias Yue, por acompañarnos- le dije hablando por Sakura que apenas y podía controlar su risa

-El gusto fue mío. Me agrado estar contigo, me divertí mucho- me guiño el ojo con picardía- Espero volver para despedirme cuando regreses a tu país- asentí. Lo abrace con agradecimiento por ser tan amable conmigo. Se despidió de los demás- Cuídate Tomoyo- y se retiró.

Tome mi posición anterior, cogí mi vaso y absorbí lo que quedaba de piña colada. Ahora si me sentía fuera de orbita, lo único que quería era retirarme ya que no soportaba estar en silencio literalmente.

-Brinda con nosotros Tomoyo- por fin se digna en hablarme Sakura con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, efecto del alcohol.

-Ejem- carraspee- Claro, Sakurita- me sirvieron un tequila doble, dude mucho el vaciarlo, mientras que los castaños empezaron a "brindar" y ¿ahora por que sería? Ya lo habían hecho por la paz del mundo, por la madre naturaleza, por la capa de ozono, por el hoyo de la capa de ozono, por los gorilas en peligro de extinción, por los extraterrestres, por kamisama, por los políticos corruptos, por la reina de Inglaterra, ya había perdido la cuenta de por quien más. Suspire. Esta noche se apuntaba a ser larga.

Empezaron a poner salsa para animar más el ambiente, siempre he dicho que la mejor música para bailar es la latina. Sakura fue la que sacó a Li a bailar esta vez, tengo que admitir que esos dos se ven muy bien juntos, pareciera que hay algo entre ellos, cosa que no lo es, hasta el momento. Un apretón de manos me saca por completo de mis pensamientos, Eriol me llevaba a la pista sin consultármelo

-¿Te molesta?- me preguntó segundos después, al ver mi expresión incrédula

-No- negué. Tomo de mi cintura y empezamos a balancearnos poco a poco, sin llevar nada el compas de la música, sentía mi sangre acumularse repentinamente en mi cabeza, sus cambios de animo me estaban volviendo loca. Pero me agradaba que quisiese estar conmigo tan cerca como yo quiero tenerlo. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, y el recorrió sus manos en mi espalda, en un reconfortante abrazo. No quise pronunciar una sola palabra, parece que el silencio esta vez me hacia sentir a gusto. Así estuvimos por un largo rato, nadie prestaba atención a nuestro baile, ni Sakura, ni Li. Hasta que llegó el momento de volver a la realidad.

Ya era demasiado tarde, mucha gente empezó a retirarse, y nosotros no éramos la excepción. Salimos del bar, el aire frio de la noche nos pegó de lleno en el rostro, que se sintió muy placentero. Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Como el castaño era el único que traía vehículo, nos teníamos que ir en el. Pero había un pequeño problemita, el castaño estaba más que ebrio, apenas podía caminar sin dejar de balancearse, me enoje conmigo misma de no haber parado a que dejaran de tomar alcohol, ya que él no era el único pasado de copas, también Eriol lo estaba, ya que se había recargado en la puerta del copiloto para cerrar sus ojos y quedarse un poco dormido. Sakura por lo visto también estaba en las mismas condiciones. Aquí la única que podría sacarnos de aquí, era yo. Bendita la suerte de no tentar con el alcohol, ya había tenido malas experiencias con él, que había dejado aun lado ese vicio.

-Li, dame tus llaves. Yo conduciré- le dije al ambarino que apenas comprendió lo que pronuncie, de su pantalón sacó las llaves y me las entregó. Abrí la puerta, y metí con dificultad a los dos hombres, Eriol solo necesito sentarse para quedar completamente dormido, mientras que Li apenas y podía mantenerse despierto. Sakura se colocó en el lado del copiloto. Ya que todos estábamos en el auto. Encendí el motor, y nos dirigimos al departamento de Sakura, pues era el único lugar que conocía, no podía llevar a ambos hombres a sus casas porque no sabía en donde tenían su residencia. Menos mal, que sabía la ruta para llegar a nuestro destino, las calles estaban completamente vacías. Cuando llegamos al edificio, estacione el auto cerca donde estaba el elevador, suspire con resignación. Ahora venia lo más cansado, llevar a los tres hasta el apartamento, espero que mas tarde me lo agradezcan. Con unos pequeños golpes en el rostro, desperté a Sakura para que reaccionara, porque ella tenía que ayudarme por lo menos. Con un esfuerzo enorme, Sakura se llevo al ambarino, pedí por kami, a que ambos no cayeran en el camino al ascensor. Eriol todavía seguía dormido, se veía como un pequeño que no rompía ningún plato, era adorable verlo así. Le tome por el rostro, y le llame por su nombre para despertarlo, y con el segundo llamado empezó a parpadear cansinamente. Salió del vehículo al darse cuenta en la situación que estaba, lo agarre fuerte del brazo para que no balanceara, él era el que había tomado más. Cerré de un portazo, y Eriol se apoyo en mí para caminar. Sakura y Li ya nos esperaban en el ascensor, presione el botón para que nos llevara al piso donde vivía mi amiga. Tome las llaves para abrir la cerradura, la esmeralda fue la primera en entrar junto con Li.

-Sakura, lleva a Li a tu recamara- le ordene a mi amiga, mientras encendía las luces del departamento, menos mal que todo estaba ordenado- Tú, dormirás aquí en la sala, yo llevare a Eriol a dormir en la mía-

-Y tu Tomoyo?- pregunto con hipido la castaña

-No te preocupes, yo no tengo sueño. Ustedes tres necesitan descansar-

Lleve a Eriol a mi cuarto, prendí una lámpara. El ojiazul se sentó en el pequeño sofá, empecé a recorrer las cortinas para que no entrara la poca luz de la Luna, quite el edredón de la cama, acomode las almohadas para que mi invitado estuviese cómodo.

-Ya esta listo, Eriol. Que descanses- le dije para poder retirarme y dejarlo descansar. En eso sentí una presión en mi brazo, impidiendo que no me fuera. Volteé a verlo con expectación y asombro, ¿Por qué Eriol no me dejaba ir? Me jalo para estar a una corta distancia, sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda, mis manos empezaron a sudar- ¿Qu-Qué pasa Eriol?- tartamudeé al sentir nervios en todo mi cuerpo

-No te vayas, Tomoyo- me susurró con una mirada llena de ¿deseo?

-Pero…-trate de poner una excusa pero su dedo índice selló mis labios.

-Por favor…No me dejes solo…_otra vez_- lo último apenas pude escucharlo ¿otra vez?, algo aquí no encajaba, no sabia con exactitud que planeaba el ojiazul. Sentí su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, casi intimo- No te vayas…Perdóname Tomoyo- repetía en murmullos. Nada de lo que me decía, no tenia sentido para mí.

Lo abrace con fuerza y solo le dije- Estaré aquí… junto a ti- lo lleve hasta la cama, tanto alcohol lo hacia alucinar, se recostó sin apartarme la vista, le ayude a quitarse los zapatos, y la corbata que ya estaba demasiado floja, era mi imaginación o yo estaba sudando, así que inmediatamente encendí el aire acondicionado para enfriar un poco la situación. Me dirigí hacia la lámpara para apagarla y que la oscuridad nos invadiera.

Sí esto hubiera pasado unos años antes, hubiera dado todo por estar así con Eriol, el levantarme y verlo a un lado mío, era como una fantasía, un sueño que siempre quise que se realizara, pero porque justamente se tiene que volver realidad cuando yo ya lo estaba superando, el destino realmente es muy cruel, no quiero volverme a ilusionar, volar demasiado alto, yo me había prometido que no me harían sufrir de nuevo. Unas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, con el corazón no se juega, mis sentimientos por él surgen de un momento, de un instante. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Eriol? Me tomas por la cintura, en un reconfortante abrazo, pude sentir tu calor proveniente de tu piel, tus respiraciones por mi nuca me hacen cosquillas, kami, por favor, yo no puedo seguir con esto, mi mente es demasiado débil, quiero que se acabe la noche.

Si les dijera que no pude dormir, ¿me creerían? Me levanto cautelosamente para no despertar al ojiazul, la verdad no quisiese verme en un espejo, creo que debo verme muy fea con estas ojeras. Busco entre mis ropas, un conjunto apropiado. Necesito una ducha para relajarme. El agua estaba riquísima, fría, no se cuanto tiempo estuve en la regadera, mi cuerpo se había despejado pero mi mente no. Me cambie rápido, unos short de mezclilla, y una blusa de tirantes color morado. Nada comprometedor.

Fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y una buena bebida para aquellos tres por la cruda. Saque mi I-pod para escuchar música mientras picaba fruta, al menos esas canciones pegajosas me entretenían. Cuando escucho un grito proveniente del cuarto de Sakura, me quite rápidamente los audífonos, corrí hacia la sala, y efectivamente no estaba la esmeralda ahí, esto me daba un mal presentimiento. Abrí la puerta de la recamara y vi a dos castaños separados cada quien a un extremo y sumamente rojos

-¿Que ha sucedido aquí? ¿Por qué tanto grito?- preguntó

-No ha pasado nada, Tomoyo- habló rápido Sakura sin darme detalles, que mas tarde me los tendrá que decir

-Ok, los espero en la cocina, ya prepare el desayuno- les avise a los dos que solo asintieron

Salí del cuarto con unas risitas, fue muy divertido ver a esos dos asustados. Iba caminando cuando vi a Eriol recargado en la puerta de mi recamara, mi pulso empezó a descontrolarse, mi corazón casi se para por un segundo. Desvié mi mirada, juro por kami, que yo me había puesto bien roja.

-Hola Eriol, ¿Descansaste?- le pregunte en un impulso. Solo asintió sin dirigirme ninguna palabra- Ven a desayunar- me siguió al comedor. Como ya tenía todo preparado, él me ayudo a poner lo que faltaba, como las servilletas, el jugo de naranja, los utensilios, entre otras cosas. Los castaños dentro de un rato, nos acompañaron a desayunar. Y como había presentido, tenían un dolor horrible de cabeza, es por eso que prepare esta bebida que constaba con bicarbonato de sodio. Se la tomaron sin chistar, estuvo agradable esos momentos juntos.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos hospedarnos- nos decía Li con algo de pena- Les debemos algo-

-Aquí tienes tus llaves- las entregue al castaño- Por cierto, lindo vehículo- recordando el flamante Jaguar que maneje hace unas horas.

-Gracias Daidouji-

Antes de que se retiraran, nos intercambiamos números telefónicos para estar al contacto. Se despidieron y se fueron segundos después. Sakura se fue a dar una ducha, por lo tanto me puse a recoger la cocina y lavar los platos. Estaba a punto de terminar con mis labores, cuando empezó a vibrar mi celular, señal de un mensaje. Me seque mis manos enjabonadas y tome el aparato. Pensaba que era mi madre, pero no lo era, parece que Eriol se quedo con ganas de decirme algo

"_Quiero agradecerte por tu compañía. No recuerdo exactamente que te dije, pero si en un momento te ofendí, discúlpame. Me gustaría verte mañana, ¿esta bien si paso por ti para ir a comer? Espero tu respuesta."_

Sonreí. Menos mal que no se acordaba mucho. Teclee para darle un sí a la propuesta.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente, Tomoyo? -Llegó Sakura, que frotaba sus cabellos húmedos con una toalla

-Eriol me invito a salir mañana- le respondí mostrando mi celular

-Esto va, mas que una amistad- me lo dijo en un modo picaron. Reí por la locura que salió de la boca de la castaña

-Ahora. Tú me dirás que paso exactamente en la mañana con Li, y quiero detalles-

-Ay Tomoyo, me espante mucho. Cuando desperté, encontré a Shaoran dormido en mi cama, créeme que te imaginas de todo. Pero te juro que no paso nada-

-Te creo amiga, pobre Li, estaba colorado-

Estuvimos platicando de ese tema casi todo el día, ya que Sakura no lo había podido olvidar así de rápido, igual yo con lo de Eriol. Como era domingo, decidimos quedarnos en casa a ver películas, fuimos a rentar a un establecimiento. Preparamos botana, la mayoría fruta con chile. Y nos divertimos como cuando estábamos más chicas. Estos momentos los disfruto mucho. Esta vez las dos nos dormimos juntas, era una gran excusa de no volver a mi recamara, ya que me traería recuerdos frescos, y la verdad es que me hacia bien dormir.

-ooooo-

Ya se acercaban las 12:00 p.m y yo todavía no estaba lista. Sakura me había ayudado a buscar un bonito vestido, porque ella quería que lo impresionara. Me di una ducha, y me puse el que había escogido mi amiga, era de color verde limón de tirantes y tenia algo de vuelo, me llegaba a 5 dedos arriba de mis rodillas. Unas zapatillas blancas calzaba, mi cabello me lo agarre en una coleta, y el maquillaje lo mas natural posible. Dentro de unos cuantos minutos llegó Eriol, vestía un traje gris, zapatos negros y su corbata era roja. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sonroje. ¿Por qué tenia ese efecto en mi? Saludo a Sakura y después a mí, para tomarme de la mano. Nos despedimos de la esmeralda. Bajamos al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba su camioneta Avalanche negra. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, caballeroso como siempre, esos pequeños detalles, que hacen que una mujer enloquezca y se sienta como una verdadera princesa, eso provoca Eriol en mí.

-Te ves muy hermosa, Tomoyo. Voy a ser la envidia de todo mundo- me lo dijo acompañado con una sonrisa. Casi me derrito.

-Gracias- me aparte un mechón que caía en mi rostro- Y a ¿donde iremos?-

-¿Te gusta la comida Italiana?- asentí. Era de mis favoritas –Hay un buen restaurant donde la comida es deliciosa-

Estuvimos platicando cosas sin sentido durante el trayecto al restaurant, me comentaba que estaba en su hora de comida, que se había escapado un rato de la empresa para estar conmigo, pero que más tarde regresaría. Llegamos a un establecimiento, era muy pintoresco, el ambiente era agradable, había un gran balcón donde estaban unas cuantas mesas. Eriol me tomo de la mano otra vez, algo que provoco una sensación de cosquilleo en mi palma. Lo seguí muy cerca, como ya había pedido una recepción, nos tenia la mejor mesa. Unos segundos después, el mesero nos atendió, le di muchas vueltas para saber que comer, pues todo se veía riquísimo, hasta que me decidí por el spaghetti alla puttanesca, no escuche al ojiazul pedir, ya que estaba concentrada en el folleto. Mientras nos traían lo pedido, empezó la ronda de "pregúntale lo que quieras a Tomoyo" así es como yo lo llamaría, me cuestiono de mi vida personal, de gustos desconocidos para él, de mis relaciones anteriores, trate de evadir una que otra respuesta, algo sonrojada. Justo a tiempo llegaba el mesero en turno para traernos los platillos, y así interrumpir a Eriol. Era claro, que quería saber más de mí… conocerme. Yo también deseaba lo mismo con él, pero todavía no me animaba hacerlo. El olor me distrajo por un instante, se me hizo agua la boca al ver los spaghettis, el joven dejo una botella de vino blanco petición del inglés; me sirvió en una copa, le sonreí agradeciéndole. Degustaba mi comida, y la charla continuo otra vez, esta vez, trate de responderle dejando atrás la timidez, era hora que cambiara un poco mi actitud. Fue divertido recordar la universidad, una de las mejores etapas de mi vida, conocí el amor, el desamor, la ambición, el deseo, la desilusión, y por supuesto Eriol no estuvo a mi lado para conocerlos juntos. Quiso saber cuantos hombres habían pasado por mi vida, reí al ver la expresión de su rostro cuando le dije que habían sido siete, y la mayoría extranjeros, tengo debilidad por ese tipo de personas.

-¿Y cuantas chicas pasaron por tu vida, Eriol Hiraguizawa?- le mire con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. Estaba completamente segura que rebasaría mi número fácilmente, ya que sabía con anterioridad que tenía un sinfín de admiradoras en las cuales me incluyo yo. Con su mano me indico dos. Tosí al no creerlo ¡Solo dos chicas! Eso es algo que nunca creeré. Me explicaba que solo ellas habían cautivado su corazón, pero no a tal grado de enamorarse. Una alemana y la otra una rusa, a ambas las conoció en la universidad, con la primera había durado 3 años, mientras que con la rusa solo unos meses. No quise preguntarle el porque se habían separado, ya que el no hizo lo mismo conmigo. Pero ¿Y Kaho donde quedaba?

-¿No has tenido nada con Mizuki?- no me aguante las ganas de decirlo

-Kaho solo es una amiga-

-Pero ella siempre ha estado a tu lado, además tú sabes que le gustas desde la preparatoria- le recordé

-Lo sé- paso su mano por sus cabellos- Kaho quiere dar un paso a esta relación de amistad, pero no se lo he permitido. Es muy atractiva, no lo niego. Pero no la quiero como a…- se cayó. Tomo un sorbo de vino y desvió su mirada ¿Qué quiso decirme Eriol? Algo ocultaba

-Y dime. ¿Entre ustedes no ha pasado absolutamente nada?- le di mas énfasis al nada

-No te voy a mentir diciéndote que no. Pero no quiero formalizar nada con ella- que sincero era. Me imagino que conmigo tampoco quisiera eso.

-¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad?- dije en un impulso, solo por inercia.

Me miro con curiosidad- Y tu ¿quieres que se la de?- ok, me esta probando, y eso ya no me agrado. Rio el ojiazul, que predecible era. Cambie el tema de conversación por algo mas tranquilo. Terminamos de comer, pago la cuenta y nos retiramos. Me llevó al departamento antes de las cuatro, la habíamos pasado muy bien, casi perfecto.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Tomoyo. Me divertí mucho a tu lado- sonó sincero.

-La que debería agradecerte soy yo ¿Quieres pasar?-

-Me gustaría, pero ya ando atrasado. Otro día será- asentí. Se despidió de mí depositando un beso en mi mejilla. Lleve mi mano a mi cara, estaba ardiendo de vergüenza.

Entre, y encontré a una Sakura que platicaba contenta en el teléfono, al verme, se sonrojo. No me esperaba, supuse. Me fui a mi recamara a cambiarme de ropa, y aproveche ese tiempo para llamar a mi mamá para saludarla y saber si estaba bien. La noche llegó, Sakura me interrogo para que le contara que tal me había ido en la "cita". Cuando estaba a punto de dormir, me llegó un mensaje, con algo de pereza estire mi brazo. Era Eriol. Me deseaba las buenas noches, y me avisaba que mañana pasaría por mi eso de las ocho de la noche. Sonreí como boba. No pude evitar soñar con él.

Nos levantamos temprano, ya que la esmeralda tenía planeado tener una tarde de shopping. Después de desayunar, ambas nos fuimos al centro comercial, pasamos a todas las tiendas departamentales, me asfixié de probar y comprar ropa, y de paso busque para mi mamá, cuando entre a la zapatería, me volví loca escogiendo unos pares de zapatos, me encanta coleccionar este tipo de cosas. Con Sakura todo se me hacia mas fácil, ella no se quedó atrás, no paraba de comprar. No quisiese ver cuando me llegara mi estado de cuenta en la tarjeta de crédito. Pasamos a una refresquería a tomar un jugo de naranja, y así descansar un poco. Metimos las bolsas a la cajuela, una hora pasada. Iba conduciendo la castaña, yo miraba por la ventanilla, llevábamos la música a un volumen alto, para cantar según nosotras. Cuando divise la figura de Kaho Mizuki. Juro por kami que era ella. Acababa de entrar a un hotel de cinco estrellas.

-Detente Sakura- le baje el volumen a la música. La esmeralda contrariada se detuvo-Acabo de ver a Kaho entrar justamente a ese hotel- le explique de inmediato.

-¿Estas segura?- solo me dedique asentir. Se estaciono cerca de ahí.

-Solo quiero saber un poco de sus movimientos- le comente a Sakura que me siguió la corriente. Nos adentramos al hotel, Sakura no paraba de reír, ya que según ella, parecíamos espías, bueno era casi igual. La calle cuando vimos a Kaho en recepción, aun cuando cabria sus ojos por unos lentes de sol, la reconocí por sus cabellos, vagamente se me vino a la mente aquella mujer que confundí con ella en el spa, estoy casi segura que era Kaho. ¿Pero porque se escondía? Esa fue lo que prendió en mí la llama de la curiosidad. El joven le entregó un juego de llaves a la pelirroja, que con una sonrisa se despidió. Se encamino hacia el elevador. Tome la mano de Sakura para que me siguiese, tenia que saber con quien se había quedado de ver. Llegamos a recepción, era la hora de actuar cautelosamente.

-Disculpa- le hable al joven que aparentaba unos 26 años- Me podrías decir en que habitación se encuentra la mujer a la que le acabas de dar las llaves? La pelirroja- apunte rápido para que no hubiera malos entendidos

-Lo siento, no estoy permitido decirle el número de habitación de los huéspedes-

-Pero…- kami dame ideas para convencerlo

-Por favor- habló Sakura poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito. Conocía esa mirada, tantas veces la había puesto en acción y siempre conseguía lo que quisiese, y lo admito, yo caí muchas veces- Ella es una amiga, la acabamos de ver cuando entro, y queremos saludarla. Ya que no sabíamos que estaba en la ciudad, créame que le dará gusto el volver a vernos. Las tres éramos inseparables. Solo será un momento- kami, gracias por mandarme una amiga chantajista y de las buenas ¿Cómo se le ocurrían esas ideas? Tengo que agradecerle mas adelante.

El joven ya dudo un poco. Y no solo por lo que le dijo, sino la misma presencia de Sakura lo hizo casi sudar –Usted no es la modelo, Sakura Kinomoto?- preguntó en un hilo de voz. ¡Bingo! Ya me acordaba que la esmeralda es famosa aquí. Sakura sonrió gustosa, ya había caído el recepcionista en los encantos de la castaña. Ella solo asintió sin dejar de sonreír. El joven le pidió un autógrafo casi temblando.

-Pero, ¿nos darás esa pequeña información?- dijo en puchero Sakura, batiendo las pestañas, mientras le entregaba su firma.

El joven trago saliva –Esta en el quinto piso, habitación 520-

-Gracias- exclamó Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla. Compadezco al pobre hombre, se había quedado sin habla y estupefacto.

Las dos salimos riendo al elevador, una pareja nos acompaño en el trayecto. Bajamos cuando llegamos. Lo que no nos esperábamos era que justamente saliendo, encontraríamos a Kaho en una situación algo comprometedora con un señor de edad ya algo avanzada. Nos miramos alarmadas la castaña y yo. Disimulamos ir al contrario del pasillo, el hombre nos miró, y dejo de besar a la pelirroja. Sakura y yo sudamos frio, y si Kaho ¿nos vio? Sería mejor que saliéramos lo más rápido posible de ahí. Bajamos por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor tardaba mucho.

-¿Qué onda con ella? Ligándose a un viejito- comentaba Sakura haciendo una mueca de asco

-Y lo esta escondiendo- apunte. Eriol no me había comentado acerca de que la pelirroja estuviese saliendo con alguien, al contrario quería estar con él.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a Eriol?-

-No sé- tal vez no quería parecer la chismosa, era mejor que él se diese cuenta por si mismo. Aunque tenia en mis manos a la zorra, y podía usar esta información en contra de ella mas tarde. Nos es tan mala idea.

Todavía no cumplía una semana aquí en Londres, y ya me había pasado de todo. Ese día Eriol pasó para llevarme al cine. Su compañía estaba iluminando mis pequeñas vacaciones, siempre estuvo atento a lo que se me ofreciera, había cambiado mucho su forma de ser conmigo. Lo cual provoco una ilusión en mí. Y es que Sakura era culpable de ello, siempre me decía que el ojiazul estaba interesado en mí. Pero no había pasado algo tan cercano para que yo accediera a lo que dijese. Por las noches, me llamaba por teléfono, y pasaba horas pegada al teléfono. Parecía una adolescente inmadura. El miércoles no lo vi, porque tenía una junta con los inversionistas; y entendía su situación a la perfección. Ese día, Sakura tenía un compromiso, ya que había firmado un contrato para aparecer en una revista de moda muy famosa en Inglaterra. Así que aproveche mi tiempo en bajar recetas de cocina ya que tenía planeado hornear unas galletas y un pastel. Ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, tome un taxi para que me llevara al supermercado más cerca a comprar los ingredientes. Saque una lista que había hecho para facilitarme las compras, cogí un carrito de despensa. Buscaba en cada pasillo, las cosas que faltaban en el departamento, como artículos de limpieza, comida, frutas y verduras. Cuando m disponía a buscar la harina, sonó mi celular

-¿Diga?-

-_Tomoyo, Soy Sakura. Te aviso que llegare tarde_-

-¿Sucedió algo?- digo alarmada

-_No pasa nada, un amigo me invito a cenar y no quise ser descortés ¿Me disculpas?-_

-No te preocupes. Diviértete- le animo

-_Gracias Tommy, te veo en la noche o en la mañana si ya no te encuentro despierta_-

Sakura se escuchaba feliz, era justo que ella también se divirtiera; pero tenia que decirme quien era el afortunado. Sonó de nuevo mi celular, a lo mejor se le olvido decirme algo Sakura, suspire.

-Dime Sakura-

-_Lo siento pero no soy Sakura_- su voz me petrifico por un segundo

-¡Eriol!- exclame- Disculpa, pensé que era…-

-_Sí lo se. ¿Estas ocupada?-_ me cortó

-No. Estoy en el súper comprando la despensa-

-_Me imagino que estas sola. Pasare por ti_-

-¿Eh? No, no, esta bien así, tomare un taxi, no quiero molestarte-

-_De ninguna manera dejare que estés sola. Dime exactamente en donde te encuentras_- suspire, era una batalla perdida en contra de el ojiazul. No tuve mas remedio que seguirle la corriente, a veces pienso que Eriol es algo posesivo, no es que me desagrade, al contrario, te hace sentir protegida.

Fui a la caja registradora a pagar los artículos, en eso que llegaba el ojiazul. Al salir de la tienda, ya me esperaba. Me saludo y fue muy amable el ayudarme a meter las cosas a la camioneta.

-Estoy en deuda contigo- le dije cuando íbamos en camino hacia la casa- No pensé verte el día de hoy, me habías comentado que tenias una junta muy importante-

-Acabo de salir justamente de ella. Y para serte sincero, no quería llegar a mi casa a encerrarme en esas paredes solo. Pensé en ti, y aquí me tienes ¿No te incomoda, verdad?-

-Me alegra- le sonrió-Sakura salió y me iba a quedar también sola, al menos nos tendremos el uno al otro-

Al llegar, lo invite a pasar. Le deje en la sala por mientras acomodaba la despensa. Sentí su presencia cuando cruza la puerta de la cocina.

-Estaba pensando en preparar unas galletas ¿Me ayudarías?- le pregunte

-Tengo años que no cocino, pero hare el intento en ayudarte-

Cogí un mandil para no ensuciarme la ropa, Eriol hizo lo mismo con otro. Vacié la harina en un recipiente grande, y luego añadí la manteca, el azúcar, vainilla, royal, mantequilla y empecé amasar la pasta.

-Se ve que eres una experta en esto- comento Eriol al verme trabajar

-Mi segundo hobbie- apunte rápido- Me fascina preparar postres-

Eriol me ayudo a encender el horno, y dejarle a la temperatura ideal, a untar un poco de manteca en las charolas con tal de evitar que se peguen cuando se estén horneando. Me contaba anécdotas acerca de cuando él estaba en la cocina, me divertía mucho su persona. Cuando termine de amasar, nos pusimos hacerlas con los moldes que había comprado. El ojiazul estaba lleno de harina hasta en los cabellos, no quise saber como llego hasta ahí, si que no se le daba esto. Metimos la charola al horno y programe. Ya el inglés se estaba dando por vencido, ya que faltaba mucha pasta para terminar. Se retiro al baño a lavarse las manos, y yo le seguí con el resto. Lo entendía, esto de hacer galletas es algo fastidioso; pero me llenaba por completo, porque me traía recuerdos. Mi padre a parte de ser un gran empresario, le gustaba la cocina, esta receta el me la enseño, así como otras tantas, sus clases era el tiempo en donde más convivíamos juntos, me divertía cada segundo a su lado. Una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla, lo extrañaba mucho, su muerte provoco un sentimiento de soledad.

Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura, en un cálido abrazo por detrás. Brinque de la impresión, deposito un beso en mi hombro. Era él, el que fue mi primer amor, él que con solo con su existencia, me sacó de mi más profundo dolor, la muerte de mi padre. Con él, vinieron los días en que fui feliz el tan solo mirarlo, y así fue desapareciendo poco a poco mi sufrimiento. Era él, que con una sola mirada también provocó que cayera en depresión por un largo tiempo. Era él, que ahora con una sola caricia, caigo rendida a sus pies, olvidándome por completo hasta mi nombre.

Otro beso en el mismo lugar, y luego otro en mi cuello. Sentí mi rostro arder. Cerré mis parpados para disfrutar de cada toque. Me hizo voltear para tenernos a la vista del otro, sus ojos zafiro brillaban con intensidad, no sabia que hacer cuando fue acortando distancia, temblé, sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos, era la primera vez que lo besaba, abrí mi boca para darle acceso a que explorara en ella. Fue un contacto dulce, pero que me hizo vibrar, Eriol era el único que me hizo sentir esa experiencia. Lleve mis brazos a su cuello para forzar el beso, lo necesitaba, quería sentirlo más cerca, sentir que era mío y de nadie más; me correspondió cuando tome la iniciativa. La falta de aire nos hizo separar brevemente, ya que esta vez fui yo quien lo beso de nuevo.

-Me encantas, Tomoyo Daidouji- me dijo entre besos.

Continuará…

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Ola ^^ jejeje lo sé u.u les había prometido el subir el cap una semana antes, xD pero se me complico todo, tuve que estar de un lado a otro haciendo tramites, y les tengo que ser sincera xD otro factor es que el facebook y el manga de Kaichou wa maid sama! No me dan respiro xD amo esta serie! Ya la vieron? Esta muy buena xD Recomendada! :D

Solo faltan dos caps mas y se termina el fic :D wiii! Uno menos hahaha! ._. Pero ya tengo otro en puerta xD

Les gusto el capi? *-* Un review?

Saben que la única paga para un autor son los reviews, no se les dificulta el mandarme uno para saber que tan bien va la historia, los errores que tengo para corregirlos, en serio se les agradecería mucho ;)

Gracias por leer a: Genn, Boggartt, La Criticona, Meems Asakura, LizZethoO y Maylu-liya

Saludos! Y abrazos :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de las CLAMP, sino Eriol ya estuviera casado por las cinco leyes con Tomoyo xD

Capitulo 7 "Sentimientos"

En estos días soy la mujer más feliz que existe en este mundo, tal vez exagero pero así me siento. Esto es algo que se salió de mis manos, algo que no imagine que pudiera suceder, pero aquí estoy, rodeada en sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, y acariciando sus labios con los míos. El tenerlo a mi lado, me hace iluminar mi existencia, y admito que me estoy volviendo adicta a su esencia, no puedo pensar nada coherente cuando esta muy cerca de mi; sus besos tan dulces como la miel me marean, me hipnotizan, y me hacen pedir más. Me sonrojo al admitirlo.

Todavía recuerdo cuando Sakura nos encontró infraganti hace dos días cuando llegó al departamento, estábamos los dos en el sofá casi devorándonos el uno del otro, gracias a la oportuna interrupción de la castaña, evitó a que termináramos en otro tipo de demostración afectiva, otro sonrojo invade mi rostro

_***-^-*Flash Back*-^-***_

_Recorrí mis manos por el pecho de Eriol, mientras nos besábamos con pasión, el sujetaba mi cintura. Cada toque que daba sentía recorrer mil volteos por todo mi cuerpo, una sensación verdaderamente placentera. _

_Un carraspeo nos saco de nuestras posiciones._

_Al ver a Sakura parada frente al marco de la puerta, mi cara hirvió, que vergüenza. Mire a Eriol para que nos sacara del problema porque no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, ningún sonido._

_-Hola Sakura, ¡Buenas Noches!- hablo el ojiazul como si nada, sin tener tantita pena_

_-Disculpen si interrumpí- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, deposito su bolso en otro sofá- No sabia que estarías aquí Eriol, es una sorpresa-_

_Quise explicar pero nada se me ocurría, además sin habla sin ideas._

_-Una disculpa si te molesto- contesto rápido Eriol_

_-No te preocupes, tu siempre serás bienvenido- se sentó frente a nosotros, juro por kami que en su mirada veía fuego- Veo que Tomoyo te atendió perfectamente- ¡Sarcasmo! ¡Eso es Sarcasmo! El ojiazul no aguanto las ganas de reír porque segundos después estalló a carcajadas que fueron acompañadas por las de Sakura ¿Acaso soy la única muerta de vergüenza? Supongo que sí. Suspiro._

_-¿Y que tal la cena?- interrumpí su diversión, ya estuvo bueno el burlarse de mi_

_-¿Ah? Pues bien, nada importante- dijo como relámpago bajando su mirada al suelo_

_-¿Nada importante?- preguntó con sorpresa Eriol- ¿Shaoran no fue una buena compañía?-_

_Sonreí_

_-Así que Li Shaoran era el "amigo" que te invito a salir- era mi turno de divertirme a costa de la esmeralda_

_-¿Co-Como sabes eso Eriol?- tartamudeo mi fiel castaña_

_-¿Crees que Shaoran no iba a pedir mis consejos? Ya ha perdido tácticas de conquista- _

_-¿Y tu eres un experto?- le pregunte achicando los ojos_

_-¿A poco no te has dado cuenta?- me lanzó una mirada divertida llena de excitación. Debí no haber preguntado, todo se vuelve en mi contra._

_Esto era una batalla perdida._

_***-^-*Fin Flash Back*-^-***_

-Así que me tenias una sorpresa amiga- decía Sakura en un día de esos- Me alegro por ti de que por fin ya sean pareja, tanto tiempo para que estuvieran juntos…-

-Un momento- la detuve de su monologo- Eriol y yo todavía no somos pareja-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué relación están llevando? ¡Porque los amigos no se besan, Tomoyo!-

Sakura tenía razón. ¿Qué había entre nosotros? ¿Solo atracción? ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? ¿No quería nada serio conmigo? La castaña me estaba haciendo pensar más de lo normal. Yo no quería ser una amiguita como Kaho Mizuki, una amiga que solo le satisfaga sus necesidades de hombre. Tenia que aclararle eso, porque no iba a permitir eso.

Esa noche me llamo por teléfono, para prometerme una salida al siguiente día, me llevaría al teatro. No comente nada acerca de mis especulaciones, no era el momento apropiado.

Llego el instante de vernos, la esmeralda me presto uno de sus vestidos, era negro y perfecto para la ocasión, straple y largo. Solté mis cabellos como una sabana negra llena de rizos en las puntas. Cuando llego el ojiazul sentí mis piernas flaquearse, era tan puntual como el reloj del big ben; no pude dejar de sonreír cuando lo tenia frente a mi, se veía tan apuesto, lo abrase fuertemente al no saber que decir.

-Yo también te extrañe, Tomoyo- sonrió. Se separo para depositar un beso en mi mejilla- ¿Nos vamos?- asentí. Me despedí de Sakura y nos retiramos –Luces hermosa- me dijo cuando íbamos en el elevador, tomo de mi cintura y me beso.

-Y yo seré asesinada por las miradas de toda mujer que me vea contigo- le dije una vez que nos separamos

-No sabes lo que dices- me estrecho en su pecho y beso mi cabeza

Llegamos al teatro tiempo después, en el camino no pude expresarle mis dudas. Era tan débil, la verdad tenía miedo de una respuesta no grata a mi gusto.

Me tomo de la mano al bajar del vehiculo, ahora si parecíamos una pareja normal enamorada, pero… ¿Y si también llevaba a Kaho de la mano cuando la invitaba a salir? Negué interiormente mis pensamientos. Calma Tomoyo, muy pronto lo sabrás.

-Así que Eriol Hiraguizawa sale por fin de su jaula- una voz femenina con acento francés nos hizo voltear. Ahí estaba una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos dorados y ojos azul celeste.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías a Londres, Prunette?-

-Pensaba visitarte un día de estos, pero siempre tienes que arruinarme las sorpresas-

-¿Cómo has estado? Tenia tiempo sin saber nada de tu familia-

-Todos están muy bien, pero al parecer no tanto como tu- me señalo con la mirada, Eriol todavía no soltaba mi mano. Me sentía una intrusa en su conversación.

-Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji… mi novia- ¿mis oídos habían escuchado bien?

-Mucho gusto, Tomoyo. Soy Prunette Fleur, una amiga de Eriol- me saludo cordialmente

-El gusto es mío- le respondí feliz

-Sigues teniendo buenos gustos Eriol, con algunas excepciones- empezó a reír la joven, a lo que el ojiazul mostro una pequeña mueca. No entendí nada la situación.

-¿Vienes sola?- pregunto el ingles

-¡Oh no! Mi esposo fue al auto por algo-

En eso llegó un joven de ojos aceituna, era atractivo. Saludo a Eriol gustoso. Parece ser que eran amigos de la universidad porque habían preguntado por Li. Estaba muy contenta al estar ahí escuchando su platica de momentos que no supe nada de él. Tuvimos la velada compartida con ellos, fue divertido hacer nuevas amistades.

La obra fue muy bella, muy romántica. Al acabarse nos despedimos de la joven pareja.

Ahora estábamos solos. Y no había dudas por parte mía de lo que sentía Eriol. Me quería, era de su gusto, y me lo repetía a susurros en cada oportunidad que tenia. Mi miedo volvió a renacer de nuevo cuando pensé a futuro, ¿Cómo iba a funcionar un noviazgo a larga distancia? Dentro de unos días regresaría a Japón, a lado de mi madre, y no lo volvería a ver.

-Eriol ¿Crees que esto funcionara?- le pregunte cuando íbamos caminando hacia el estacionamiento

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Un noviazgo a larga distancia por lo regular no funciona- le mire con tristeza

-Tomoyo- me llamo tomándome por los hombros- Ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni nadie me separara de ti, son pequeños obstáculos que sabremos resolver. Confía en mi amor- deposito un beso en mis labios sellando así una promesa. Lo abrace.

-¿A dónde iremos?- le preguntó

-¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa? Prometo intentar hacer la cena-

Reí –Me parece buena idea, pero yo te ayudo. No queremos accidentes-

Eriol vivía en un sector privado de la ciudad, el edificio era muy lujoso. Vivía en el último departamento del edificio, porque era el más amplio de todos.

-Sí que te gustan los lujos- observe

-Solo lo mejor- abrió la puerta introduciendo sus llaves. Entré primero que él, toda la decoración era muy varonil, algo digno de él. Su aroma estaba impregnado en toda su casa. El negro y azul sobresalía mucho sobre todo en los muebles y las cortinas.-Ponte cómoda- me fui a sentar en la sala de estar.

-Y ¿que tienes pensado cocinar?-

-Mi especialidad… Macarrones con queso-

-Suena delicioso- le sonreí- ¿Me permites tu teléfono?- tenia que avisarle a Sakura que me encontraba en casa de Eriol para que no llegase a preocupar. Mientras yo platicaba con mi amiga, el ojiazul se adelanto a la cocina para ir preparando la cena. Me he dado cuenta que Sakura es demasiado impaciente, quería que le contara con detalles como había estado nuestra cita ya como pareja oficial, fui muy cruel dejándola colgada en el teléfono. Me acomode el cabello, y fui en busca de el ojiazul, me dio la impresión de un olor a quemado estaba inundando la casa, me estaba alarmando y corrí. Y ahí estaba Eriol, tratando de que no se le cayera el sartén con los macarrones ¿cafés?

-¿Qué paso?- me acercó para tener una mejor vista.

Me miro con ojos tristes. La mayor parte de la pasta estaba quemada o a punto de quemarse. Debí impedir que él cocinara, pero ya estaba hecho.

-No te preocupes- le digo intentando consolarlo, pero una risita traicionera se me salió- Pediremos la cena-

-Yo quería sorprenderte- me dijo apenado

-Y no sabes cuanto me has sorprendido- le beso en la comisura de sus labios

Pequeños detalles de su persona me enamora más, y suspiro como tonta. Es inevitable. Y me alegra tanto que solo es para mí, y no estoy dispuesta a compartirlo con ninguna mujer. ¿Cómo puede cambiar toda tu vida en tan solo poco tiempo, verdad? Mi vida dio un giro de 360°, ya me había dado por vencida en cuestión del amor, porque no lo encontraba hasta que apareció de nuevo el que había hecho frágil mi corazón. Lo amo, siempre lo ame, y no tengo pena en decirlo.

Pedimos la cena a un restaurant cerca del edificio. Nuestra velada se había convertido en algo improvisado, que resulto todo un éxito. En la oscuridad solo nos alumbraba el resplandor de las velas aromáticas, sus ojos brillaban y no pude evitar sonreír; me tomo de las manos y se las llevo a la boca para depositar un beso en ellas.

-Te quiero mostrar algo- me dijo con esa mirada llena de misterio que hizo recorrer una electricidad por mi cuerpo en tan solo escasos segundos.

Me jalo para llevarme a otra habitación, en ella se encontraba un hermoso piano negro, los ventanales de cristal eran atravesados por los rayos de la luna llena que se asomaba en lo más alto del cielo. Me ofreció sentarme a un lado de él. Estaba algo perpleja ¿Eriol sabia tocar el piano? Algo nuevo estaba aprendiendo de él y la verdad nunca imagine que tuviera esta faceta.

-Esta canción me recuerda a ti- me dijo en un susurro. No supe contestar, no entendí su punto.

Una melodía salió de sus dedos. Era suave. Mi corazón estuvo a punto de pararse al empezar a reconocer la música, esa es mi canción, la que mi padre me compuso cuando había nacido y me la tocaba todas las noches para que durmiera. Una lágrima estuvo a un instante de traicionarme, tenía tantas interrogativas en mi cabeza, pero la principal era ¿por qué Eriol la conocía? Yo fui muy egoísta para enseñársela a alguien, ni a Sakura se la había tocado. Pero ¿Por qué?

Termino de tocar y me miro con una mirada tierna

-Todos los días en la hora de salida, siempre la tocabas en el salón de música. Yo la escuchaba a escondidas, era una bonita melodía llena de sentimientos, tarde mucho tiempo para poder aprenderla a tocar ¿Lo hice bien?-

No pude responderle con palabras, lo abrace muy fuerte.

-Eso significa un sí- rió el ojiazul correspondiéndome mi abrazo. Nos separamos para quedarnos a escasos centímetros de nuestros rostros.- Tomoyo- me llamó- quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste y serás mi todo- y me beso cálidamente. Mi mente no pudo comprender al 100% sus palabras, sus labios me inundaron por completo.

Forcé el beso a que fuera más apasionado, no quería desprenderme de su calidez. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda. Mi temperatura corporal empezó a subir por todo mí ser y él lo noto.

Beso mi cuello para dirigirse al lóbulo de mi oreja, escuche su respiración pausada y me sentí húmeda. La vergüenza no la conocía en ese instante. Nuestras caricias se volvieron más intimas, sentía fuego recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. Le desabotone la camisa para dejar su torso desnudo, admire su cuerpo trabajado, mi boca recorrió por su pecho, gemidos salieron de la boca de Eriol, sonreí juguetonamente, me encantaba escucharlo en ese estado, el ojiazul tomo posesión de mis labios nuevamente; me estaba volviendo loca si no lo sentía tan cerca de mí, no quería que parara de tocarme y de besarme. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel desnuda expuesta a él, pero no era suficiente, sin que él me lo pidiera, me deshice de mi ropa. Eriol al ver la disposición en la que estaba se quedo algo perplejo

-¿Estás segura de continuar con esto?- me preguntó dulcemente al oído. Sentí escalofríos placenteros.

Lo mire a los ojos – Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida. Quiero que seas mío y yo ser tuya- no vacile en mis palabras porque eso era justamente lo que pensaba.

Me cargo y me llevó a la recamara para terminar lo que habíamos empezado en escasos minutos.

Pasar la noche con Eriol fue una experiencia que jamás olvidare. Resultó ser un amante extraordinario, nadie me había hecho sentir lo que él me hizo sentir. Lo amaba, siempre lo ame. Y nunca me arrepentiré de este acto. Nunca.

El amanecer me sorprendió. Los rayos del sol se colaron entre las cortinas, e hicieron que mis ojos se abrirán parpadeando porque empezaba a molestarme la luz del día. Gire mi cabeza hacia el lado contrario, y fue ahí cuando lo vi. Se veía pacifico en sus sueños como un bebé. No pude dejar de sonreír al tenerlo en muy cerca de mí, le quite un mechón que me impedía verlo perfectamente. Y sin querer lo desperté, me sonrió. Se acerco a darme un beso en la comisura de los labios. Eche mis brazos a su cuerpo queriéndome aferrar a él, en verdad que quería despertar todos los días de mi vida aún lado de él.

Ya eran las 12 del mediodía cuando Eriol fue a dejarme a casa de Sakura. La cual me esperaba ansiosamente en la sala para que le contara los detalles de mi velada con mi novio.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!- cuando acá Sakura era tan energética?

Evite dar todos los detalles, ya que la mayoría eran personales, pero no pude evitar decirle que habíamos pasado una extraordinaria noche. Me sentía un poco avergonzada con mi amiga, la cual gritaba de emoción.

-Pero Tomoyo ¿Te cuidaste?-

La mire con terror.

-No creo que pudiera… o ¿sí?- me sentí nerviosa, no había pensado en eso- ¡Sakura! ¿Que haré?-

-No te preocupes amiga, existen pastillas de urgencia- me guiño el ojo

Prometió acompañarme a la farmacia más tarde. Ya me sentía más tranquila, y es que ninguno de los dos teníamos planeado un suceso como ese. Pero la mujer siempre es más precavida que el hombre. Esa tarde, Sakura y yo planeamos una noche de películas, así que nos dirigimos inmediatamente al supermercado para ver que preparar durante la cena además de la botana nunca faltaba, fuimos a un local para rentar al menos 2 películas, ya que teníamos pensado en desvelarnos. Esta noche era para festejar entre amigas. Además que mi tiempo en Londres estaba casi por llegar a su final. Antes de llegar al departamento pasamos por la farmacia.

-¿Y cómo vas con Li?- le pregunte a la esmeralda cuando íbamos subiendo en el elevador

-Solo hemos salido a cenar, nada formal. Es un buen amigo- me dijo con una sonrisa nada sincera

-Sakura- la mire- ¿Te gusta Li?- giró bruscamente completamente roja dando acertada mi evidencia

-¡Como crees! Solo somos amigos-

-No me mientas- achique los ojos- Ya te veré más tarde-

Dejamos las bolsas de despensa en la mesa, mientras Sakura acomodaba todo en su lugar, me di una rápida ducha. Y después le hice compañía para preparar la cena. En eso mi celular empezó a timbrar. Pensé que era Eriol, pero me sorprendió ver el número de mi casa.

-¿Diga?- conteste

-Tomoyo- era la voz de mi nana- Tu madre está en el hospital-

Me paralice- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Cómo está?- Sakura volteo a verme preocupada

-Se la acaban de llevar a urgencias, estaba en el despacho cuando oí un fuerte ruido, corrí para encontrarme a Sonomi en el piso- lloraba mi nana al contarme

-Tomo el primer vuelo a Japón, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- más bien me lo decía a mí misma. No iba a permitir que la única familia que tenía se fuera de mi vida.

-¿Qué paso Tomoyo?-

-Mi madre está internada en el hospital, me tengo que ir urgente. Llama al aeropuerto para tomar el próximo vuelo a Japón- le ordene a mi amiga. Corrí a la recamara para empacar mis pertenencias. Le marque al Eriol para informarle mi ida del país, pero me mandaba directamente al buzón.

-Tomoyo, ya está tu vuelo, sale en 2 horas… ¿Sucede algo?-

-Intento llamarle a Eriol pero no me contesta- la mire con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pasa a verlo antes de que te vayas. Así te despides personalmente de él-

Abrase a mi amiga. Lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, no quería dejar a Eriol, no de esa manera.

Metimos las butacas a la cajuela. Ya ni me interesó llevar todo mi equipaje ni las cosas que compre en la ciudad. Mientras más ligera iba mejor para mi transporte. Le iba enseñando el camino a Sakura para llegar a la casa de Eriol. Las luces de los faros nos alumbraban, ya que esa noche era Luna Nueva, todo estaba oscuro.

-Aquí es- apunte al edificio frente a nosotras.

-Ve Tomoyo, aquí te espero. Necesitan su espacio- me reconfortó mi esmeralda

Baje del vehículo y entre al edificio. Espero impacientemente el elevador ¡Como tardaba! Hasta que por fin llegue a la puerta de su casa. Toque dos veces el timbre. Y nada. Juraba que lo encontraría, él me había comentado que no saldría a ningún lado, que se dedicaría a trabajar en un proyecto que le urgía. Pero ¿por qué no está? En eso se va abriendo la puerta y esa mujer esta frente a mí.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, querida?- Kaho Mizuki me miraba con burla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues tu ¿qué crees? Eriol se sentía muy solito que vine hacerle compañía- se recargo en el marco de la puerta disfrutando la situación.

-Necesito ver a Eriol ¿Dónde está?- la desafié

-Está tomando un baño. Si necesitas decirle algo yo misma le puedo dejar tu recado-

-¿Y piensas que te voy a creer? Siempre fuiste y serás una zorra que no tiene dignidad ni orgullo, Eriol no es de esas personas a las que estas relacionada. El me quiere. No a ti-

-Tú en verdad no captas que él nunca fue y será tuyo. ¿No te bastaron las burlas que pasaste en la preparatoria? Porque no te resignas a perderlo-

En eso la puerta de la recamara se abrió dejando a un ojiazul solo con una toalla cubriendo su desnudez. Lo mire expectante. Como me había hecho esto. Cuando yo le entregue mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. No podía sentirme más peor en ese momento.

-Tomoyo… - me habló Eriol sorprendido.

No le di tiempo de hablar. Con la misma me gire para irme de ahí. No podía dejar que me viera llorar otra vez. No esta vez. Con mi orgullo regrese al vehículo de Sakura, no me importó escuchar los gritos de Eriol que mencionaban mi nombre. No quería escuchar excusas baratas, no hoy. Me subí al auto.

-¿Sucedió algo?- y me rompí a llorar – Amiga ¿Te hizo algo Eriol? Juro que me va a escuchar-

-Sakura vámonos al aeropuerto. No quiero escuchar su nombre nunca más- y mi llanto no paraba. Me sentía la persona más desafortunada del mundo. Solo a mí me sucedían ese tipo de cosas: mi madre muy grave en el hospital y enterarme que mi novio me engaña con mi peor enemiga, si algo tan simple como eso.

Llegamos al aeropuerto dentro de minutos. Me dirigí a la sala de espera, mi vuelo salía dentro de media hora.

-Sakura, muchas gracias por estos días. Me la pasé increíble a tu lado- le sonreí- Espero que vuelvas pronto a Japón. En verdad me harás mucha falta- la esmeralda empezaba a derramar lagrimas- Te quiero mucho- y la abrase. Era pésima en las despedidas, así que no quería soltar un drama en medio del aeropuerto.

-Mantenme informada de la salud de tu mamá. Y te pido que estés al pendiente de mi familia, muy pronto iré a visitarlos. Ya vete antes de que me ponga como magdalena y de espectáculo gratis aquí-

-Una cosa más. No le digas nada a Eriol de mí. No quiero saber nada de su persona, cambiare mis números telefónicos, te los paso en cuando haya hecho el cambio-

Deje mi equipaje para que lo checaran. Mi celular timbraba cada rato. Apague el celular. Anunciaron tiempo después mi vuelo. Sakura no se fue del aeropuerto hasta que abarcará el avión. Tome asiento, y me coloque los audífonos para escuchar un poco de música, quería relajarme pero nunca lo conseguí. En todo el trayecto a Japón no pude descansar, estaba demasiado impaciente, ahora solo me importaba la salud de mi madre, solo eso estaba en mi mente, nada más. Llegando a la ciudad tomé el primer taxi que vi y me dirigí inmediatamente al hospital donde estaba internada mi mamá.

-¿Cómo esta mi mamá?- encontré rápidamente a mi nana que se veía muy preocupada

-Tomoyo- expresó sorpresa al verme tan pronto- ¿A qué horas llegaste?-

-Hace un rato, vengo del aeropuerto, cuéntame nana ¿como sucedió? ¿ya se encuentra mejor?-

-Le dio un paro cardiaco, estaba bajo a alto nivel de estrés, y bien sabes que Sonomi tiene azúcar y no se estuvo cuidando bien-

-Pero al menos ¿ya se estabilizo?-

-El médico la tiene en observación, pero ya está fuera de peligro-

Menos mal. Me sentí aliviada. Mi nana me mando a casa a que fuera a comer y a descansar, pero no quería moverme ningún instante de mi mamá. Más tarde se me permitió visitarla a la habitación. Estaba dormida. Se veía muy acabada, muy débil.

Pasó una semana muy rápido, habían dado de alta a mi mamá. El médico nos dio instrucciones para cuidar su salud, y entre ellas, tenía que dejar de trabajar porque eso acumulaba mucho estrés en su persona. Pase a ser la presidenta en las empresas Daidouji, tarde o temprano tenía que asumir ese puesto, y ahora era necesario. El trabajo mantuvo mi mente ocupada, así que como mujer fuerte afronte la realidad, solo había sido una fantasía lo que viví en Londres.

_**DOS MESES DESPUES**_

Ese día tenía una junta muy importante con los socios. Me había desvelado toda la noche haciendo la presentación. Ni desayune en casa, se me hacia tarde. Había mucho transito esa mañana y yo con mucha prisa. Llegue casi corriendo a la empresa, ya ni pude saludar correctamente a mis empleados. Estaba por llegar a la oficina cuando un mareo bloqueo mi camino, sentí mi mundo color negro, perdí el sentido del oído y la vista y mis fuerzas desaparecieron… caí inconsciente al piso.

Continuará…

Notas: pff… No tengo perdón de Dios! Un año sin actualizar! ;O; lo siento muchísimo ;O; no me maten :B Tengo tantas excusas que decirles pero no acabaría.. U-U así que mejor me las ahorro, prometo actualizar pronto mi otro fic "Un juego es cosa de dos" … tranquilas! No dejare ningún proyecto sin finalizar!

Con respecto al fic ¿Qué tal? Ya cambio mucho el rumbo de la historia chachan xD disculpen si la redacción es mala ;O; pero mi tiempo se ha reducido a nada D: y no tengo tiempo de nada de nada D: PROXIMO CAPITULO EL FINAL! :D espérenlo!

Tardare menos! Lo juro! D: tiene que ser antes de que empiece hacer mi proyecto de titulación D:

Cuídense chicas! Las veo en mi otro fic :D (Haciendo propaganda) xD

Amizumi Hiwatari*


End file.
